Shadow of Vader: Revamped
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: A remake of the original story by Ninja Bat Master. Broken and Burned, Naruto takes up the mantle of Vader. Narutop/Ahsoka pairing. No like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello y'all. So, Ninja Bat Master hasn't updated his in a while, which is sad. So, I decided to revamp his story Shadow of Vader. I hope you all enjoy my version, and thanks again Ninja Bat Master for allowing me to take this one up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Star Wars.

Orochimaru was actually having fun. Internally, he was simply giddy. He was testing Sasuke Uchiha, and the boy was exceeding expectations. The boy was definitely a candidate for his cursed seal. He was exceptional in his Taijutsu, his skill in Ninjutsu was incredible for his age, and the boy even had the mental fortitude to stab himself in order to escape his flare of killing intent. And of course, he had what Orochimaru wanted most. He had activated his Kekkai Genkai, his bloodline technique, found only within the members of the now near extinct Uchiha clan. The boy was gifted. Not nearly as much as his brother, but still, incredibly so.

"Well well, Sasuke" he half hissed and half chuckled out. "You really are the rookie of the year, aren't you?" The boy glared at him with the fiery Sharingan eyes. Orochimaru looked down on him from the head of his massive snake summon.

"Who…the hell…are you?" demanded the boy between gasps for air. Sasuke didn't know how to deal with an opponent of this caliber. Behind him was his pink-haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. Like Sasuke, she was frightened, but unlike him, she was showing it openly. Like him, she wondered who this person was, unlike him, she wasn't so curious as to want to stay around to find out.

"I'm just the one who can get you your revenge on your brother." Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened. He began to wonder. Maybe it was true. This guy was strong. Unbelievably strong. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke thought, this person could actually help him.

Orochimaru smirked. Things were going even better than he could have hoped. Sasuke was contemplating on coming with him willingly. And he had yet to even place the cursed seal on him. He was broken out of his musings by movement in his peripheral vision. Leaning his head back, a kunai flew past his head. Had the Sannin been anyone else, he wouldn't have seen the exploding tag attached to it. However, he did, and managed to launch his own kunai into the one that had flown by, changing its direction straight down, causing the explosion to occur far below him.

Turning to the direction it had come from, what he saw almost made him laugh. Standing before him was a blonde, wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit. The boy was covered in what looked like slime and guts, he noticed, making him frown. That could only mean that he had been eaten by the summon he had sent after him. It also meant that he had broken his way out, more than likely killing one of his snakes. _"So"_ he thought. _"The Kyuubi brat lives…and he is indeed as creative as Kabuto informed me. Well well. Perhaps I should do away with him myself. After all, can't let the Akatsuki get a hold of the boy."_

The thought of Akatsuki taking Naruto for their cause actually caused the pale man to shudder. If anyone in the village knew what they were planning, they probably would have made it an effort to have the boy killed.

"Hmmhmmhmm" chuckled the Snake Sannin. "So, you survived. I must say, I'm impressed. Tell me, how did you escape the belly of the beast?" It was then Orochimaru could see the boy's eyes. Blood red, with slits for pupils. The whisker marks that adorned his face when he saw him earlier had become deepened and far more defined.

"I created so many shadow clones, that your pet's stomach couldn't take it and it burst" replied Naruto in what could only be described as a growl. The boy was pissed.

"Interesting. So, the rumors of a boy gifted in the use of kage bunshin were more than mere rumors after all" said Orochimaru.

"You'd better believe it!" shouted Naruto, leaping from the tree branch he was standing on, not noticing that Orochimaru had placed his hand behind his back. The Snake Sannin deftly took notice that the boy's nails, trained on his eyes, had become claw-like. When Naruto got close enough to him, he acted, quickly opening his mouth, for a snake to slither out, delivering to him his prized possession, the sword Kusanagi. Pulling out his other hand from behind his back, Naruto and his two teammates were stunned at the purple fire that lit his fingertips.

Gripping the sword in his left hand, Orochimaru made four quick slashing motions, before slamming his fingers into Naruto's gut with a cry of "Five Pronged SEAL!" All was silent, slow motion to the two onlookers. The force of the strike to his stomach sent Naruto flying far. What shocked them to their core is that neither his legs, nor his arms went with him, seeming to hover in the air before dropping far to the ground below, Naruto slamming into a tree and falling as well.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura, throwing a kunai at the blonde, attempting to catch him somehow, trying to make a hook for the blonde to hang on. Her kunai was deflected by another, however, thrown from the smirking Orochimaru. She could only watch as the blonde fell to the earth below. Her attention was diverted by a scream from her other teammate, and she turned to see Orochimaru's neck extended to an incredible length, biting down onto Sasuke's neck.

As the pale man retracted his neck, something began happening on Sasuke's. An inky blackness spread from the bite, forming three tomoe markings, not unlike those of the Sharingan, circling the bite area. Grabbing his neck, Sasuke writhed in pain. Whatever had been done to him seemed to be burning, his whole body just a blaze of fire. It set in hard and it set in fast, as the burning of the body seemed to burn his very mind and soul. Whatever it was, and however you would describe it, Sasuke was in pain. He screamed again, before he passed out, Sakura grabbing him before he fell out of the tree. Forgetting Naruto for now, Sakura focused on Sasuke, who she felt had a fever. Looking up toward the snake man, she found that Orochimaru was gone.

Down on the forest floor, Naruto too was in excruciating agony. He wasn't even sure how he was alive, and without his limbs, he couldn't move enough to get to help. Lifting his head, he saw several sparks of red chakra dancing across his body, attempting to heal him, but to no avail. The power was there, but it was weak, as though someone had closed off the valve that allowed it to flow and stop flowing. Another flare of pain wracked his body, and he screamed. As the pain wave subsided, he heard a dark chuckling.

It took effort, but he turned his head to look away to the dark shadows of the trees where the chuckling came from. Out from those shadows, Orochimaru calmly strolled, as though just taking a nice walk through a park. "Well well, still alive?" the snake man asked, as Naruto was once more hit by a wave of pain. "It seems even with my seal, you've taken in enough power to prolong yourself. Impressive. Were it not for the Kyuubi, boy, you would be a prime candidate to be my next body."

"However" he continued. "I can't allow you to live. If the Akatsuki were to get their hands on you, it would be very bad for everyone. So, I hope you don't take my killing you as personal. However…you did kill one of my summons, so perhaps I should make this as…painful, as possible." Orochimaru smirked before flashing through several hand signs.

"Fire Style" said Orochimaru. "Dragon Flame Bomb!" Blowing out his mouth, a dragon made of flame shot out at Naruto, the boy unable to dodge. The attack hit and couldn't have been more painful to Naruto. It was as though red hot needles were being inserted into every nerve, every pore, and every free area of skin it could find.

He laid there screaming. Nothing, not even the beatings of the past, compared to the absolute pain he was feeling. He heard some words from the snake man, but they were muffled by his shrieks of pain. Then he just vanished, disappeared from the area, as though he were never there. Naruto could do nothing but lay, and burn, and scream. He could do nothing else. As he began wishing for death's sweet embrace, the flames were doused, and he was grabbed by what he saw were two Anbu medics, and the proctor of the exam. It would be the last thing he would see in the waking world for quite some time.

The Sandaime Hokage was a lot of things. He was the Professor, the God of Shinobi. He was the Kage of an entire village…twice. He was many things, but there was one thing he thought he would never feel…old. Right at that moment, he felt old, and tired, and even, though he would never admit it, completely helpless. The boy he saw as a surrogate grandson, the son of the man who was both his successor and his predecessor, was lying on a hospital bed, broken, burned, and bandaged. His body had major damage from burns from a high rank fire jutsu, and he would more than likely never be able to be a ninja, let alone a chuunin, ever again.

As he sat next to the unconscious boy, he sighed. As much as he wanted to, he for some reason could not bring himself to cry for this boy. His anger at his wayward student would not permit tears to fall until the snake's head was a trophy, and his body incinerated.

However, he was not able to see the seal on Naruto begin to let flow a burst of youki. It was invisible to the naked eye, and flowed out into a human form. Unable to be heard by anyone in the room was a sound unable to be identified, until the body solidified and if one could hear it could tell it was a scream. This, was the great, Kyuubi no Kitsune. And while it was only temporary, and difficult to sustain, he had found a way out of the seal.

Standing there, unable to be seen or heard by anyone in the human world, he contemplated what to do. He stood at 6' 1", with fiery red hair, and decked out in samurai style armor. His eyes stared into space, unblinking. The red, slitted eyes staring at everything, and nothing.

He knew he couldn't go far from the boy though, or he would die. However, in the boy's condition, he could end up dying anyway. With the snake's seal, he could only put out enough chakra to heal some of the burns and sustain the boy's life. For once in his near immortal existence, the Kyuubi was truly afraid. The fear was only worsened by the fact that he hadn't been able to exit into the real world, but the spirit plane.

"It's amazing" said a voice. "I always thought this boy was like me. Now, that similarity is even greater." Kyuubi looked around, before his eyes caught sight of a man. The fact that he could see and hear him indicated that this man was some sort of spirit. He had unruly brown hair, wore some odd clothes, made of something akin to leather, and had a strange, cylindrical object hooked to his belt. His gaze went from Kyuubi over to Naruto.

"Who are you, spirit man?" inquired Kyuubi. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I've been here since I felt your power for the first time. When you were sealed into this boy. I guess you could say I'm sort of his guardian. Helping where I can, particularly in games of chance" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Kyuubi once again.

"Forgive me. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am the Avatar of the Force" said the man, now named Anakin.

"Well, Anakin Skywalker, the boy will soon be even more like you. He'll be dead. Even if I can help him survive, he has no way to protect himself. The poison on the blade he was cut with prevents the regeneration of his limbs" said Kyuubi.

"Ah, and that's where you are wrong. Come with me. We have much to discuss" said the man, walking from the room. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto, hoping this man wouldn't take him too far away, and followed him.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" he asked. "What can possibly be done, by a ghost, no less?"

"Where I come from, we have technology that is far more advanced than this place. We can create a set of droid limbs for him, with my instruction" said Anakin. As Kyuubi looked at him odd, he continued.

"Droid limbs are a mass of light-weight, durable metal, and circuitry. They work in conjunction with the person's nerves in order to move just like human limbs, meaning it will be no more difficult than walking normally. Kyuubi's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Perhaps with the proper seals, we could also allow chakra to be able to flow through them in a mimicry of his old limbs, allowing him to be able to still perform their precious Ninjutsu, while also allowing him to feel with them as though they had nerves as well. But how to make such things?" he said.

"I know much about the seal that confines you. You can manifest in the real world if Naruto allows it, and I can teach you what to do to forge the limbs. If you are as powerful as you seem, it should take you next to no time to complete them and attach them to the boy. With any luck, he could still compete in these chuunin exams he is so excited about" said Anakin. Kyuubi laughed heartily.

"You supply the information, and I supply the work" he said. "This I can do." His demeanor became more serious however, before he asked his next question. "And what is the catch. Nothing in this world is free." Anakin also became serious.

"This boy has the strongest connection to the Force I've ever felt. He is equal to my strength at my prime, though he just doesn't know how to use it." Anakin sat down on a bench in the hallway in which they were walking, looking as though he were an old man in all but appearance. "The time of the Force users in the larger galaxy is nearly gone. Darkness is growing, not only in this place, but deeper in the known galaxy. As a spirit, and the Avatar of the Force, I can do some things to help, but not many. It is time for a new Avatar to be chosen."

"And you have chosen my vessel" finished Kyuubi. "You wish to train him."

"No. My place is here, with the Force. However, I do have some teachers in mind. One of the dark, one of the light, and one who can teach him about other things. She too is powerful in the Force, but she will teach him about the greater galaxy. She died well before her time, and as it was…partially my fault…" Kyuubi took time to notice the anger in Anakin's voice. "I believe I should make it up to her."

"So, these three will teach him about this "Force", while you and I work on constructing his limbs" said Kyuubi. "Perhaps we should go and tell my container of our plans."

"Indeed" replied Anakin. "You go and explain the situation, while I go and round up his new teachers." As though he were never there, he just faded into nothingness. Kyuubi smirked, before his body burst into youki and flew back into the hospital room, shooting back to the seal.

Inside the seal, Naruto trudged through water as deep as his waist, as the sewer that was his mind had become partially flooded. He had been here once before, he remembered. It was when he had thought Zabuza's apprentice Haku had killed Sasuke. But the water had only gone to his ankles then. Now it was far deeper. But still he walked on, through the water, toward the one being that he knew was there, knew could, and more than likely would help him.

Naruto was by no means an idiot. He had had the functions of the seal explained to him be the third, that if he died, so too would Kyuubi, and he knew the old fox was not about to lay back and die. He continued walking, eventually reaching the chamber which held the Kyuubi's cage, and was shocked with the new addition. Besides the giant bars that held the great beast back, with the paper seal tag keeping them locked, Naruto noticed a seal tag over the other, and there thousands and thousands of feet of iron chains across the bars. So many were there, that he could barely see the fox behind them.

"KYUUBI!" he shouted. "FUZZ-BALL! ARE YOU THERE?" He heard the fox behind the bars and chains, but it sounded weaker, as though some person had just run to Suna and back.

"**Yes boy, I am indeed"** replied the fox after a moment. It sounded calm. Naruto wasn't sure what that meant, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, not remembering what had happened to him. "All I remember is pain." He spoke without shouting now, trying to remember why he was there.

"**Unfortunately boy, you were defeated by the snake in the forest, and your limbs were cut off…All…Four…Of them. My power has been sealed as well, meaning I cannot help you until the new seal is removed. I need you to do that, or we may die anyway"** said the fox, leaving Naruto in complete shock. **"Climb up and remove that tag, without damaging the old one"** he instructed, Naruto following the instructions to the letter, climbing up to the seals and very, VERY carefully peeling off the one on top, shattering the chains.

Immediately, the chains fell apart to nothing, and the water began receding until it was once again at the normal ankle level. A warm feeling washed over Naruto as he could feel the Kyuubi's power getting to work; healing his physical body from the burns he now remembered receiving.

"What now?" said Naruto, his face down to the floor. "How can I do anything without my arms and legs?" The Kyuubi looked at the mental representation of his container, which still had both arms and legs, as that was how he saw himself still. The boy clenched his fists as his anger took hold.

"If only I was stronger…" The fox heard him whisper and smirked, chuckling.

"**You will be…you **_**will**_** be"** said the fox. Naruto looked up at him quizzically.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked, only getting a smirk and chuckle from the fox.

"**I have found a way to replace your limbs, and have procured new teachers for you to teach you a power no one on this world has ever seen…And here they are now"** said Kyuubi. Naruto looked back before four figures came from the cage. Three were human. One had unruly brown hair, leather clothing, and a very powerful feel to him. The other two humans were both old men. The first was wearing a brown cloak, and had a short white mustache, beard combination. The other stood tall, with similarly white hair and similar facial hair. All three had strange, cylinder-like objects on their belts.

The fourth person was something of an oddity. She appeared to be humanoid in form, but had orange-red skin. On her face were several white markings, including two over her blue eyes. She may not have been human, but Naruto found himself blushing at her beauty. He also saw that instead of hair, she had something on her head that extended up into what looked like two horns, and fell down the front of her body and hung there. She too had the strange, cylindrical objects.

"Who are these people?" asked Naruto, who still couldn't take his eyes off of the female, who blushed a bit, though he couldn't tell because of her skin tone mixed with the darkness of the chamber. The young man stepped forward.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Anakin Skywalker. These are Obi-wan Kenobi" he said, pointing to the old man in the cloak. "Count Dooku" he continued, indicating the other older gentlemen with the regal appearance. "And this one is Ahsoka Tano" he finished, indicating the younger female, who waved at him, slightly nervous, though she had no idea why.

"These three are to be your teachers in the ways of the Force" continued Anakin.

"Wait, what about you?" asked Naruto.

"I'll be around. My place is with the Force, so that is where I will stay. I'll be around though" said Anakin. "But I trust these people will teach you well. Obi-wan was my old master, Ahsoka my old apprentice…" As he said this, Naruto watched him glance at Ahsoka, who looked a bit down at the mention. "And Dooku was killed by me, so as to take his place at the side of my more…recent master."

"**How very poetic"** said Kyuubi. **"Now then, Naruto. In order to help you, I need your permission to manifest outside of the seal."** Naruto looked at him confused.

"Alright, I guess, but you are not allowed to harm anyone" said Naruto, the fox nodding.

"**The terms are fair"** he agreed.

"Naruto" said Anakin, getting the boy's attention. "I also have a more…special request of you."

"You're getting me actual training. Whatever it is, I'll do it" said Naruto, getting a smirk from Anakin.

"When I was alive, I was known as a force to be feared. I was known as Darth Vader." In front of Naruto, a tall figure appeared, dressed in a black suit, wearing an angular helmet, with eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. A breathing noise came from this figure, as he took his cylinder-shaped object and a red beam shot out with a snap-hiss. Naruto backed away at this imposing figure as it swung his light-blade at him, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Naruto looked at Anakin, as though saying to continue.

"What I ask is that when they believe you are ready…" he said, "That you take up the mantle of Vader. Once, it was a symbol of darkness. A symbol of destruction. Maybe with you, it could be used to bring some creation to the galaxy.

"**I agree"** said Kyuubi, with its smirk ever present. "**Such a name would strike fear into the hearts of all that hear it."**

Naruto stood there for a moment, before looking Anakin right in the eye and saying, "I'd be honored."

"**Then it's settled"** said Kyuubi. **"One minute in the real world is the equivalent of a week in here, so the few days before the next stage in the exam should get you many, **_**many**_** years of training in before then. Now, Skywalker, perhaps we should get started on those limbs."** The two turned and began walking toward the rear of the cage, disappearing from all sight. Naruto was left with the three new teachers. He smiled sheepishly, getting a grin from Ahsoka, a small smile from Obi-wan, and a scowl from Dooku.

"Well" said the old Sith, in a voice that was as regal as the clothes that he wore. "Let us get on with your training." Naruto's gaze hardened at the man, as though telling him to bring it on.

Out in the real world, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in shock. The seal on the boy had seemed to come to life, before Naruto's skin healed up as though it were nothing for it to do so. Now though, power flared from the seal, before it shot out and flew to the floor, forming a humanoid shape, before Kyuubi's human form stood proudly before the aged Kage, who had entered his battle stance.

"So, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox" he said darkly.

"Calm yourself, Old Monkey" replied Kyuubi. "I am only here to help. If I'm right, the boy is about to become the greatest force in this village, but now, I need a forge and materials to do so." The Hokage looked at him wearily, before sighing.

"Regale me" he said, and with each word, his frown began to dissipate, until an old smirk plastered his old face.

"Alright Kyuubi, you have your forge, and it will be five days before the exams continue. Can you do it in that amount of time?" he asked.

"Can't you?" said Kyuubi in a cocky manner, walking off to the forge. They were currently in the medical wing of the tower in the forest of death. The tower was a fortress, fully stocked and had its own forge in the lower levels. Chuckling, Sarutobi left the room as well, sparing a glance at the boy. Oh yes, he thought. This boy would become great.

Timeskip

After Sasuke's match, Kakashi had taken him away somewhere, leaving Sakura alone in this room, with only the old academy classmates to keep her company. None of which she really knew well enough to talk to aside from Ino, who she wasn't talking too. Honestly, she wasn't sure how they were still being allowed to compete.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Sakura opened the scrolls, causing a plume of smoke to billow out. Once they were able to see, both were shocked to find their sensei standing before them._

"_Hello you two, glad to see you made it" said Kakashi. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, we lost Naruto. We were attacked and-"Sakura was cut off by her teacher._

"_Yes, I know, I heard" he said darkly. "He lost all four of his limbs, and suffered burns the likes of which I've never seen on any human being." Sakura gasped and Sasuke looked solemn._

"_Is he…" asked Sasuke, leaving the question hanging._

"_He's alive, but I don't know how. Personally I think everything's going to hell. Even the Hokage seems to have lost his mind" said Kakashi._

"_What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Sakura._

"_First, he's not allowing anyone to see him, not even me. And according to him, Naruto will be able to compete in the exams." Sakura and Sasuke both had wide eyes at the proclamation. Why would the Hokage even think that a boy without arms or legs could compete in the chuunin exams? The concept was laughable._

"_But I thought he was done for. What is the Hokage thinking?" asked Sakura._

"_I don't know. Maybe it's the council, trying to pass you through because of Sasuke, maybe there was some sort of medical break-through. Whatever it is, keep your eyes open" he said. "Now Sasuke. What exactly happened between you and this person?"_

"_Nothing, he went after Naruto" replied Sasuke. Kakashi eyed him warily._

"_Well, if this 'nothing' starts to act up, I will put an end to it. I will pull you from these exams. Do you understand me?" said Kakashi firmly._

"_Hn" grunted Sasuke, before the three entered the tower._

_Flashback End_

Many of the competitors were beginning to unnerve her. There was something about each one that put her on edge. Especially the sand team. The one in the cat suit already had showed his skills with his puppet, and she didn't want to know what the girl could do. But the red-head made her feel uncomfortable just being around. Even from across the arena and up in opposite stands, he seemed to be gazing at everything and nothing.

As the last match ended, the new names began flashing on the screen, before they ended up on one that made her heart stop. The first, was Akiro Takashi, a genin from the mist village, who looked to be a swordsman if his Katana was anything to go by. The second…Naruto Uzumaki.

"Would the competitors *cough* please enter the arena?" called the proctor. The mist genin jumped down, but Naruto was still nowhere to be found.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" called the proctor. "This is the last *cough* call for Naruto Uzumaki." Still no response. "Well, as Naruto isn't here *cough* The winner is-"He was cut off when the door burst open, revealing a black-cloaked figure. As he walked in toward the Proctor and Akiro, he seemed to exude pure power.

"You are?" asked the Proctor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, here for my match, sir" said the cloaked figure, removing the hood, allowing himself to be seen. Sakura was too stunned to speak. Her teammate looked fine. But he looked up to the other contestants and her blood froze in her veins, along with the other Konoha rookies. What were normally clear blue eyes, were now a horrific yellow, with pupils so black it was like looking into the deepest pit of hell.

"No, wait, I changed my mind" said Naruto calmly. "I no longer go by that name."

"Then what *cough* name do you go by?" asked the Proctor. Naruto merely smirked, and said in that same eerily calm voice.

"You can call me…Vader." The name sent shivers up the spine of all who heard it. Nobody recognized the name of course, but there was such a feeling of darkness about the name.

"Well then *cough*" said the Proctor for the chuunin exam prelims. "The match between Akiro Takashi and Vader…Begin!" The Proctor jumped back, as did Akiro.

"You may as well just surrender" said Naruto. "You're out of your league." Kakashi arrived just in time to hear Naruto speak those words.

"_Is that really you, Naruto?"_ he thought. Akiro just laughed at Naruto's proclamation.

"I'm out of _my_ league?" he said. "Let me tell you something. Back in Mist, I'm becoming renowned as a rookie swordsman. They say I'm like a Neo-Swordsman of the Mist." Unsheathing his Katana, he took a stance.

"_Neo-Swordsman?"_ asked Naruto. "Isn't Neo code for cheap knockoff?" Akiro turned red with anger. "Trust me" continued Naruto. "I've met with Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, and I can tell already, you are nowhere near his caliber."

"I'll show you a thing or two about my caliber" said Akiro angrily, stabbing his sword into the ground as he flashed through hand seals. "Kenjutsu, Water Style!" he shouted. "Water Destruction Wave!" The sword in the ground glowed blue before a blast of water, as big around as an Akimichi, fired from the sword hilt, headed straight for Naruto. As the continuous stream became close to reaching Naruto, the blonde held out his hand, and the water began shooting to all sides as though it had hit some kind of barrier.

"As I said, nowhere near his caliber" he said, thrusting his arm forward, pushing the water backward at Akiro before it hit the sword, knocking it loose, knocking him over and stopping the water flow. As Akiro looked up, he saw his sword falling before it lodged itself, blade down, in the floor and inch away from his head. "And nowhere near mine" finished the blonde.

Sakura and Kakashi were both staring with wide eyes, while the rest of the genin that knew Naruto were startled as well. One of the older leaf genin, Neji Hyuga, glared down at Naruto with his Byakugan. _"Interesting"_ he thought. _His limbs seem to be mechanical, but seals are integrated in to allow chakra to flow normally, enabling him to use jutsu. But what was that. He forced that water back without touching it, nor did he expend any chakra. What is he?"_

Naruto removed his cloak, revealing him to be wearing clothes similar to what Anakin Skywalker wore. At his hip was a Katana of his own. Naruto knew he had to either end this fast, or he may lose regardless. In his mind, he had been trained in each of the lightsaber forms until he had come to master all but the most complicated. However, the lightsaber, which he could use in his mind, did not currently exist on that planet. Lightsabers had no actual blade, and as such were much lighter. He hadn't mastered adapting his saber styles to the Katana, so he was hoping this person would be too riled up to fight correctly.

"Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura. "Since when did Naruto learn Kenjutsu?"

"I don't know" he replied. "But I plan on finding out."

Naruto unsheathed his blade, before settling into the stance of his personal favorite style. Form III, Soresu.

"Tenten" The girl looked up to Neji. "Do you recognize that style?" She looked at the stance.

"No, I have never seen a stance like that" she replied, deeply interested.

As Akiro jumped up and began attacking Naruto, the group was shocked to see the ease with which Naruto fought. While Kakashi and Tenten didn't recognize the style, they recognized the idea behind it. Naruto kept all of his motions close, never allowing an opening. He was wearing down his opponent using an ironclad defense. At the same time, he was expending next to none of his own energy. This went on for quite a while, until Akiro went for a wild, empty swing.

Utilizing the opportunity, Naruto ducked in, and disarmed his opponent, causing his sword to fly across the room. However, Akiro managed to dodge in and send a kick to Naruto's hand, making him lose his sword as well. He smirked as the sword fell to the floor, but it turned to shock as Naruto held out his hands and both Katana flew in and entered his grip, shocking the spectators as well. Crossing the swords in front of Akiro's neck, he smirked, before kicking the boy backward and holding out his hand.

Gasps could be heard all around as Akiro began rising from the ground, his though convulsing as though someone was strangling him

"Enough!" Naruto turned to see the Proctor. "You've won your match Vader, now it's over. There is no *cough* need to kill him.

"As you wish" said Naruto. He dropped his hand and Akiro fell to the ground, gasping for air. Naruto turned and walked toward the stairs, walking up until he reached the spectator area, walking past his academy friends to stand by his team.

"You and I, we need to talk" said Kakashi seriously.

"With all due respect Sensei, I have nothing to say" said Naruto, making Kakashi's eyes go wide, but it shut him up. He had never thought his student would refuse. Naruto merely sat on the floor and entered a meditative state, freeing his mind and entering his mindscape.

"Well" said Dooku. "It appears Skywalker chose you for a reason after all."

"So what will you do now?" asked Naruto to Obi-wan and Dooku.

"There is nothing more we can teach you, so Dooku and I will be leaving" said Obi-wan.

"And Ahsoka?" asked Naruto.

"I'm staying." Naruto turned around to see the girl walk up to him. He pulled her into a hug. The two had become close during his training. They had become a couple, something Ahsoka could never say she was a part of in her life. Relationships were forbidden for Jedi, but she was not a Jedi anymore.

"Did you really think I'd go anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I didn't" said Naruto, pulling the Togruta girl in for a deep kiss.

"And this is where we take or leave. If you need anything, we're always around" said Obi-wan, before he and Dooku vanished from the mindscape.

Chapter end.

Hope you guys all liked my version. I hate putting out all these stories, but I'm not gonna just keep it to take up room on my computer or Jump Drive when I can just put it out. I strongly suggest you check out the original, by Ninja Bat Master. It was the first story I ever read, and is really good.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.**

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, time for chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the first, but next one will be longer. **Also, just imagine that the rest of the matches for the prelims went as canon in terms of wins and losses.**

Once again, a big thanks to Ninja Bat Master for letting me take this up. And now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

"Master?" Dooku opened his eyes from his meditation to see the boy he had been tasked to train. He stood before him, his lightsaber in hand, going through the motions of Juyo.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Dooku, once more closing his eyes.

"Yes Master Dooku" replied Naruto. "I was just wondering…why are you drilling me in all of the lightsaber forms, when I've already decided to stick with Soresu?" Dooku just sighed, before opening his eyes and standing up. Walking up to Naruto, the boy stopped and deactivated his lightsaber as Dooku put his hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to walk with him.

"Do you find something wrong with this action?" he asked calmly. The boy seemed puzzled. He knew this question was coming.

"Well, no. It just confuses me that you are having me try to learn and memorize all lightsaber forms, instead of working right now on fully mastering the form I've chosen" replied Naruto as he and the old Sith Lord walked through the corridors of his mindscape.

"Naruto" said Dooku. "I asked the same exact question of my master long ago. Back when I was still a Padawan under Jedi Master Yoda." Naruto nodded solemnly. He had heard all three speak of Master Yoda many a time. How he was the oldest and wisest of all the Jedi Knights. Naruto thought the way even Dooku spoke of him made him seem as though he were the Sandaime Hokage.

"And what did he tell you?" asked Naruto. Dooku smirked and took out one of his two sabers to examine it.

"He told me" began Dooku, "That all lightsaber wielders use one form or another, but there is rarely any Jedi or Sith that doesn't use a formal style." Naruto took in all the information before nodding for him to continue.

"No matter what style you use, someone else will use either the same style, or a different style. Soresu is the ultimate defensive style, and I applaud you for attempting such a feat as to master it. They say a true master of Soresu is invincible" said Dooku, continuing with his lecture. "But there will come a time where it will become ineffective against an opponent. And in that case, you have another style to use. Possibly one that is an effective counter to your opponent."

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. He got it now. "Ok, so what you're saying is that while you do want to master a particular style, it is better to know them all. To be ready for any scenario" he said, excited. It finally had made sense. Dooku smirked. The boy had finally understood.

"Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it" said Dooku, beginning to walk faster, leaving Naruto behind before he disappeared to some other part of the Mindscape.

Naruto opened his now yellow eyes, Katana in hand as he went through the motions for Makashi. Those words stuck with him throughout the rest of his training. And there were many, many years of training done within his mind. As he went through the movements, his mind flashed through memories of the training. Obi-wan, or Ben, as he had opted to be called, had taught him everything he knew about Form III. Naruto had once asked him why he was called Ben, and had found that the man had used his name to create an alias with which to hide with during the reign of the empire. Turning Obi-wan into Old Ben. It was a name, he explained that he would use with the son of Anakin Skywalker. According to him, he still lived, out in the greater galaxy.

Naruto remembered with a slash of his blade that he made a silent vow, to one day see the greater galaxy. Most of what he learned from that, he learned from Ahsoka. The Togruta girl was his favorite teacher. Now, he thought, she was the only one left. Both Dooku and Ben had left the day before. But Ahsoka had stayed.

If Naruto could spend the day just thinking of Ahsoka, he would. During his training, she and he had developed a bond so great that they didn't even have a word to describe it. Until one day, a few decades into his training, that he had found a word. He had gone up to her and told her he loved her. She was silent at first, but after a moment, she jumped into a hug with the blonde boy, before the two kissed passionately for the first time. After that, they were practically inseparable.

What he wanted to do was find a way to bring her back to the world of the living. She could manifest as a force spirit, he could be with her in the Mindscape, but he couldn't truly touch her, nor she him. That was their goal now. Something beyond even what the Sith had tried to do. They weren't trying to just find a secret to immortality; they were trying to bring a girl back from the dead.

Currently, Naruto was alone at the normal training field for team seven. He was working on his technique for the chuunin exam finals a month away. He had wanted to work on Ninja techniques, having spent so long working on mastery of the Force and saber training. But Kakashi had taken Sasuke away to train for the month. Not bad for him, as it turned out, as he figured he'd have to deal with the questions if he went with Kakashi. Questions he didn't want to have to deal with.

Naruto sheathed his sword. He called it quits on the morning's training. He was being watched. "You know" he called out. "That it's impolite to spy on people." From out of the bushes, three people emerged. One was Sakura. Naruto shot her a stern look. He knew what she wanted, even after telling her he wouldn't tell her anything. Of course the gossip girl would be nosy. The other two were Tenten and Neji, both from team nine.

"So" said Naruto. "Sakura came to find out what's new about me, Neji obviously came to scope out his opponent, but I have no idea why you are here Tenten." Sakura shivered. He was still talking in that eerily calm voice, which gave away nothing of what he was thinking.

"I was wondering if…well…um…" She was cut off by her teammate, who was scowling.

"She was trying to learn your kenjutsu style." Tenten shot him a dirty look, as though he had just pointed out her hand in the cookie jar.

"Really" said Naruto, deep in thought. "Tenten, would you come here, I want to show you something." All three were in shock, Sakura in particular.

"Um, yeah, sure" said the weapons mistress, walking up to him.

"OK, now hold still, very still, and open your mind" he said, closing his eyes as though in meditation. Closing her eyes as well, she didn't see him hold out his hand, breaking into her mind easily while she allowed herself to open up. Searching, he focused on every memory she had gathered of him since she had begun to watch him, and in essence, removed them. All that she saw would be a blur of unrecognizable memory.

Tenten became woozy suddenly, losing her balance and falling to the ground. Within a moment, Neji was at him, two fingers pointed at his forehead. "What did you do to her?" he demanded more than asked.

"You have feelings for her, how nice" said Naruto, his yellow-eyes staring into Neji's Byakugan, as though he could see inside the boy's soul. "I merely wiped away all of her memories of my training. She'll remember seeing it, but it will all be hazy. I can't let her taking my techniques. I'm sure you understand."

Among all his abilities in the Force, Naruto prided his abilities with the mind the most. To him, they were a way of fixing the handicap that came with his inability to perform even simple Genjutsu. But while Naruto was grateful for that, he wasn't foolish enough to not at least try to learn the Ninja Arts. Taking Dooku's lesson to heart in everything, he realized that in a world where people could control wind and breathe fire, the Force would not always be enough. One of the key tenets that both Ben and Dooku drilled in his head was that Knowledge was power. And if he was truly to be the next Avatar of the Force, he would need to become the most powerful being imaginable.

In realizing this, he began learning all that he could about Chakra, and found that in essence, Chakra and the Force were very similar. Both were powerful energies that could bring strength, power, but also it could make one wise enough to know when to use it and when not to. Like the Force, there were other sides. There was a sort of tangibility to Chakra that gave off a specific feeling. He had noticed that when he had fought Orochimaru, the man's Chakra was truly corrupted, compared to, say, the Third Hokage.

But by recognizing the similarities, he also realized the one, essential difference between the two. While both were essential for life to exist, the Force was an external energy that bound all life together, while Chakra was a singular energy, specific to the life-form that produced it. In this great truth, he realized one important thing. Everything had a balance, an opposite. There was the Light and the Dark, the Jedi and the Sith, but things went deeper than that. The Force itself had its opposite in Chakra. The two energies were intertwined forever. Thus, to become the Avatar of the Force, the ultimate balance bringer, he needed to master Chakra as well.

"Now then, I wasn't spying on you, Neji, the least you could do is show me the same courtesy" said Naruto, turning, before he walked away. Neji simply nodded, before picking up Tenten and left as well, leaving Sakura in a daze.

Naruto began walking around the village, unable to concentrate after the incident. Eventually, he found himself at the hot springs, and decided to take a dip. Alone in the men's hot spring, he removed his clothing, revealing his mechanical limbs. He was thankful that they and the seals were waterproof.

Dropping down into the water, he relaxed and closed his eyes. As he was calming, he entered his mindscape, finding Ahsoka waiting for him, as usual. Unless she manifested as a Force ghost, there wasn't many places she could go and be with him. Hence Naruto's mission to find a way to restore her to life.

"Well, that was an interesting morning" said Naruto, embracing the Togruta girl.

"I'll say" she replied, before planting her lips on his.

"What did I do to deserve you?" asked Naruto.

"You had your limbs cut off and your body burned all over" she replied, making Naruto shoot her a deadpan look.

"Yes, I know that part" he said, chuckling, before kissing her again. "But, considering who brought us together, I'd say it truly was the will of the Force."

"Maybe" she said slyly, moving away, swaying her hips sexily, causing him to stare. She knew what he liked. He would be the first to admit that he was a pervert, but only with his alien girlfriend and lover. Ahsoka could also be very perverted when she wanted to be, but she was always a wild one to begin with. That was why she was assigned to be Skywalker's apprentice. One reason was to teach him higher responsibility; the other was to rein her in a bit. The Jedi council knew that Obi-wan had worked wonders with Anakin, and perhaps Anakin could continue the cycle and work with a student using those teachings.

"One day soon I'll have you back in the real world. Then we can truly hold one another" said Naruto.

"Oh?" said Ahsoka. "And what makes you think it will happen that soon. We don't even know if it's possible." She looked depressed as she said those words. Naruto knew this was a sore spot with the girl. She had been worried about if it were possible or not, even with Kyuubi assuring them it could be done, but Naruto would need to find the right jutsu to do so.

"I have seen it in my dreams" replied Naruto. "I've been having visions, and I have seen myself and you outside, while I haven't aged much in them. This leads me to believe that we're closer to the answer than ever." He walked over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I hope you're right" replied Ahsoka. "Because I want to be with you out there, where we can age, where we can touch for real, where we can _really_ be together."

"I want that too. But I'm more than content just being with you, regardless of whether it's in here or out there" replied Naruto, leaning in and kissing the Togruta girl on her exposed neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Come on Naruto" she said. "Don't start something now. We can save it for later. You never know when something will happen outside that requires your attention." Naruto made a whining sound, eliciting a giggle from Ahsoka.

"Fiiiiiine" he said. "But you owe me" he finished. She nodded.

"Go on _Lord Vader_" she said. "I'll be here when you get back." This time Naruto nodded before fading from the mindscape.

Back outside, he realized how right Ahsoka had been. He was no longer alone, but the other person wasn't in the water, nor was he paying Naruto any mind. The Force Avatar could see the man peeking through a hole in the fence, giggling perversely while scribbling down something in a small notebook. Naruto wasn't one to be hypocritical, but he just didn't like perverts. Smirking, he closed his eyes and focused, calling out to the Force.

The old man looking through the fence was too distracted to notice anything, not until it was far too late. Without warning, the fence between the men's side and the woman's side began to rise, as Naruto, still focusing, also threw on his pants and left, not wanting to be around when things got crazy. As he exited the hot springs, he heard a shout of "Pervert!" causing him to chuckle, before the old man from the hot springs literally fell from the sky, looking as though he had been in a battle and lost…badly.

"That's what you get for peeping" said Naruto, as the man stood and dusted himself off, looking curiously at Naruto, or particularly his arms as the boy threw on his shirt and gloves.

"Mechanical prosthetics, that's new" said the old man. Naruto took this moment to get a good look at the man. All in all, the man was huge. Easily as big, if not bigger, than Darth Vader. He wore some sort of odd clothing, and had white hair that extended far down his back. He wore a large scroll on his back, and had a headband forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" written on it. Also, extending from his eyes were two red streaks that traveled down his face.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I saw some intricate seals on those babies" he continued. "But never anything like I've seen. And being a Fuinjutsu master, I've seen some pretty advanced seals." Naruto was instantly at attention. A master at sealing could probably teach him plenty about the Ninja arts, or just chakra in general.

"Yeah" said Naruto, trying to sound polite. "They allow me to feel as though the arms were my own, and mimic chakra pathways in the body to allow me to use jutsu. My legs are similar." Pulling up his pant legs, he allowed the man to get a glimpse of the droid limbs, before hiding them once again.

"_Really"_ said the old man. "Say kid, maybe if you let me see those seals, I could teach you a thing or two of what I know."

"Well, first, could I have your name?" asked Naruto. The old man's eyes lit up and he jumped back, before striking a ridiculous pose.

"I am the legendary Jiraiya! One of the Sannin, the legendary three shinobi, Fuinjutsu master, and author of the world famous ICHA ICHA SERIES!" he shouted. Coughing, Naruto pointed behind Jiraiya. The man looked to see the entire female population at the hot springs glaring daggers at the mention of the book series.

"Yeah, it's time to go" said Jiraiya meekly, before running like hell, Naruto merely sighing and beginning to follow at a leisurely pace. He eventually caught up to the Sannin, down by the very bridge team seven would meet up at during meetings.

"Alright kid" he said. "I told you my name, now you tell me yours."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" the man nodded sagely, as though he had already known that. "However, as of recently, I have taken up the name Vader, and will be addressed as such." Jiraiya shivered. There was something about the name that made him edgy. Maybe it was the way it was said, maybe it was the blonde's eyes, which were a sickly yellow color, he noted.

"Well, Vader…That is quite a name. Does it mean anything?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing that you would understand" replied Naruto, brushing off the man's questions. Jiraiya nodded. If the boy wanted to keep secrets, he was perfectly entitled.

"Well, I see. Now then, why don't you show me those mechanical wonders" said Jiraiya as Naruto pulled out his arms and legs from his black robe, which he had put on while following the old man. Jiraiya seemed almost hypnotized by them. Naruto focused deeply, and managed to read the man's thoughts, or at least get a gist.

"_This sealing work is incredible"_ thought Jiraiya. _"No way this kid did this, regardless of his old man's abilities with them."_ Naruto was shocked, but didn't show it. This man knew his father somehow, and if he wanted to find out anything, he would have to play along. _"Not Sarutobi-sensei either, or even Orochimaru. Definitely not Orochimaru. The man always was a slob when it came to sealing."_

"You're telling me" said Naruto under his breath, but Jiraiya heard him and froze. He realized that the boy in front of him had been reading his thoughts. Before Naruto could get any more, Jiraiya focused to set up some mental barriers. Something most Jonin learned after dealing with the Yaminaka clan.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto, sensing Jiraiya's apprehension. Jiraiya looked the boy in the eyes and became even more unnerved by them. They seemed to glow that yellow color brightly.

"No, nothing. Just some interesting seal work. But what bugs me isn't the seals." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, confused as he could no longer read the man's thoughts to tell what he was thinking. "What I'm wondering, Vader, is why you even need these arms. What happened?"

"I was attacked" said Naruto simply, only getting a hard look from Jiraiya.

"By what?" asked the old man.

"A white snake." Jiraiya's eyes widened. The boy couldn't mean what he thought.

"Tell me, did this "white snake"…have a name?" he asked.

"He didn't give one" replied Naruto. "But I'll never forget him. The way he moved…the way he spoke…He wasn't human. He opened his mouth; a snake came out and gave him a sword…" As Naruto trailed off, Jiraiya once more became lost in his own thoughts, though he was careful to hide them from Vader.

"_Just as I thought. It was Orochimaru. To survive having his arms and legs cut off by the Kusanagi… For once, I'm glad that Fox was put in him"_ he thought. _"I need to get down to see Sarutobi-sensei. He has some explaining to do."_

"So kid" he said. "You have anything in particular you're trying to learn?" What he heard next shocked him and made him narrow his eyes slightly.

"Is there a way to bring a dead person back to life?" Naruto gazed at Jiraiya intently, but the man's gaze kept shifting. Naruto knew it, he was on to something. Jiraiya knew something, but refused to tell him. Perhaps if he stuck with him, he might find out the secret.

"There is, but I don't know it" he said finally. "There is a jutsu that can bring the dead back to life, but only one man knows it. It was his creation."

"And who is this person that would know?" asked Naruto.

"Your "White Snake." Now Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"So if I'm to learn it, I need to take the technique from him" said Naruto.

"Kid, you lost your arms and legs at the hands of this man, and now you want to face him again?" said Jiraiya. "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that. Come on." Jiraiya stood up and motioned for Naruto, Vader, to follow.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"I have something I need to do" he said. "And it involves you now, so come on kid." Naruto merely shrugged and followed. The entered the heart of the village, walking down the twists and turns of the roads, until Naruto finally noticed where they were heading. Hokage Tower.

They entered the tower, before heading straight to the Hokage's office, finding the Hokage doing battle with the scourge of Kages everywhere. Paperwork.

"Hey, Sensei!" Sarutobi looked up from the devil's work to see his student Jiraiya, the only one he still had any form of relationship with, standing in his doorway, Naruto, or Vader as he was called now, following closely.

"Jiraiya? It's been a long time my old student" said Sarutobi, standing up. "What brings you back to the village this early?"

"That is specifically between you and I, so we'll discuss that later. For now, I have something else I want to discuss with you" said Jiraiya.

"And what is that?" asked Sarutobi, thoroughly confused.

"I want Vader to be made my apprentice." Two pairs of eyes widened at that statement, though Sarutobi's didn't widen nearly as much as Naruto's, knowing several reasons why he'd make Naruto his apprentice.

"Ahh, yes, fine, it's done" said Sarutobi. "Vader, you are dismissed until your sensei comes to get you." Naruto merely nodded, before turning and leaving. "Now Jiraiya, tell me everything."

"No sensei, tell me everything. What happened to Minato's kid? Who did those seals on his arms and legs, cause it sure as hell wasn't you, and lastly…I think he wants to bring his parents back to life. So much he may go to Orochimaru to do so" said Jiraiya, only getting a smirk from Sarutobi.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you what I know" replied the old man, motioning toward the seat in front of his desk.

After leaving the two to talk, Naruto went over to Ichiraku ramen to order some noodles. Ordering five bowls of pork ramen, Naruto noticed a man sit down next to him and order a bowl of mizo ramen. Normally this wouldn't interest him, but this man seemed to exude a power. The Force swirled around the man in an incredibly interesting way.

"So" said the man, making conversation. "You're a ninja."

"Uh, yeah" said Naruto. "Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this forehead protector." The man just chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't. " Naruto turned to look at the man, and found him to be no more than average looking, a mustache and beard combination, and long brown hair that flowed down to just below his shoulder blades. He wore simple robes, not unlike what Naruto remembered Obi-wan wearing, but unlike his master, this man did not have a lightsaber or any form of technology on him.

"You're an interesting person. Perhaps we'll meet again" he said. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a huge handful of money, before giving it to the owner of the Ramen stand. "This will pay for mine, and a few of the boy's as well." With that, he got up and made to walk away.

"Do I get to learn the name of the man who paid for my meal?" asked Naruto.

The man turned and said, "My name…is Qui-gon Jinn." With that, he walked away, turned the corner and moved out of sight.

"_Qui-gon"_ thought Naruto. _Why is that name so familiar?"_

Chapter end.

Ok, shorter than the last chapter, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, as for the purpose of adding Qui-gon to the story, I'll just say he won't be the only one added, but he will be the only one for now. If you wonder why I added him, you'll have to read the next chapter.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Peoples, I finally figured out how to run the new chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but not by too much. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Star Wars

Sneaking out of the Hokage tower, Naruto leapt silently from the window onto the adjacent roof. Carrying on his back the giant Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, which he had stolen once before, Naruto quickly dashed off, reaching out with the Force, feeling for any patrols. He easily made his way across the village, finally stopping on the head of the Fourth Hokage.

"Now" he muttered to himself. "Let's see what there is to see." Unraveling the scroll, Naruto easily found where he had left off the last time, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Pulling out several scrolls of his own, Naruto began copying down any useful techniques. As he continued to read, his eyes caught a very intriguing looking Jutsu. As he read the scroll, his eyes narrowed as an uncontrollable rage took over. Yelling in frustration, Naruto channeled Force Lightning from his fingertips, setting several trees on fire.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. This was the third time that week he'd had that dream. He began to wonder if perhaps these dreams were some sort of vision. He'd heard that users powerful in the Force could see the future, and he himself had had such visions previously. However, his past visions were of he and Ahsoka, not the Forbidden Scroll as these ones had been. But if these were visions, he had a lot of trouble figuring them out. To begin with, he wasn't seeing what was in the scroll, and because of that, couldn't figure out what had made him so angry. It was maddening. Every time he saw it, he felt an even stronger need to go and get the scroll to find out.

Naruto rose from his bed, before slipping into his clothes to take a stroll. The visions were making it more and more difficult to sleep. As he walked the darkened streets, he found himself at the gates of the forest training ground from the second exam. Silently, he made his way to the center of the forest, easily covering the distance to the tower, stretching out with the Force to avoid any complications on the way there. He arrived at the tower quickly, flicking his wrist and the door opened silently.

Avoiding any and all patrols in the tower using his enhanced senses and his ability to hide his presence, Naruto made his way down into the underground levels. He moved silently through the halls, guided to a certain place by some unknown power. Finding the lights on in the room he was pulled to, he entered, finding Kyuubi's human form hard at work at his station by the forge. Close to him was the Force spirit of Anakin, marveling over…the now finished Darth Vader suit.

"It's done? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto, coming up to look at it as well. The suit was great. It looked almost exactly like Naruto had seen from inside his mind, but as the original Vader suit was in essence a moveable Intensive Care Unit, and this one did not need to fill that purpose, the normal devices on the chest were not there. In their place were two deep red, nearly black bars that formed an X over the chest of the suit, and on each shoulder was the symbol of the galactic empire, with the Konoha leaf symbol in the center of it.

"It's amazing, but…" continued Naruto, sizing himself up to the suit, which was just as big as he remembered it as well. "It's incredibly big for me, isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it" said Kyuubi, not even turning from his work in the forge. "It's some of my best seal work ever. This makes one size fits all literal. That way we don't have to keep making new ones as you grow. Speaking of which, we have to apply the same seals to your limbs."

"Cool, can I try it on?" asked Naruto.

"By all means" said Anakin, though it meant nothing as Naruto had already begun slipping the suit on, which immediately shrunk to fit. Naruto looked at the suit on him, finding he liked it. But there was an issue.

"Uhh, Master Anakin, how did you move in this thing? It's sort of difficult" said Naruto. The Force ghost just chuckled as the mask and helmet floated in the air before Naruto.

"You'll just have to train more to get used to it. It gets much easier" he said. "Now then, the mask is outfitted to change your voice to the same voice I had as Vader. It also has a recording of the raspy breath, always unnerving to your opponents. Other than that, the only difference is it gives you clear vision rather than forcing you to see red all the time as mine did."

"How did you do all this in a few days?" asked Naruto, beginning to place the mask on. "How did you do this at all?"

"You are talking to the Kyuubi, and a man, or former man, with knowledge on technology and this type of suit in particular" said the Fox, finally looking up from his work as Naruto got the mask on and sealed it up, the unnerving breathing beginning to take effect.

"So cool" said Naruto, losing his calm demeanor, but it was hard to keep with the deep voice that emanated from the mask. "But what are you working on now?"

"Another project based on a figure from Skywalker's past" replied Kyuubi, throwing a metal plate onto the worktable. It was some sort of mask, and it appeared to look like a warped version of a skull.

"Care to explain?" said Naruto, turning his attention to the Force ghost.

"At one point he was one of the most feared military leaders in the galaxy" he began. "Known as General Grievous, he was a mechanical terror that could take on and defeat even skilled Jedi Knights. Just as the visage of Vader is reborn through you, so too shall Grievous be brought upon this world."

"What do we need?" asked Naruto, before adding "Master" as an afterthought, sounding eerily creepy, even to the man who at one point brought the same effect upon those who saw him.

"Grievous was not fully a droid" continued Anakin. "While the majority of his body was mechanical, his important organs such as his brain and heart and lungs were integrated into the circuitry. We can create the body, but finding the living components will be your job."

"And where am I going find these living organs?" asked Vader.

"Whatever you require, the Force will provide" replied Anakin sagely.

"As you wish" said Vader, turning to leave, but he internally wondered how he was going to get those living components. Who was stupid enough…or perhaps desperate enough, to give up their body for a chance at the power of Grievous?

Two figures shrouded in shadow stood in the forests outside the village gates, holding a meeting that required such secrecy.

"Kabuto…" The white-haired boy looked up as his master addressed him. "What have you learned?"

"Nothing, Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto, slightly flinching as he spoke. "Everything concerning the boy is between himself and the Hokage. The Hokage was the only one apparently who gave the boy any sort of medical attention aside from the treatment of his burns, and there is no paper trail. Could he perhaps have gained this power from the Fox?"

"No Kabuto. You forget that I was there" said Orochimaru. "I have felt firsthand the nine-tail's chakra, and it was not accessed by the Brat during his match. Is there anything else?"

"I got a sneak peak at his "arms"" said Kabuto. "They are mechanical, utilizing seal work. Added to the fact that Jiraiya has been seen in the village and apparently has been made Uzumaki's new Sensei…" At this he pulled out a copy of the legal paper certifying Naruto's apprenticeship, "It is more than likely the Toad Sage has some part in this.

"If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, the boy would be a prime candidate for my next body. But now he is dangerous" said the Snake Sannin, yellow eyes glistening in the dark. "Currently the Sound Four are working to set up the invasion. Send Kimimaro. Terminate the Kyuubi Brat."

"Are you sure that's wise?" said Kabuto. "With his sickness…"

"Are you questioning me Kabuto?" said Orochimaru, his voice taking on a threatening tone.

"…No, Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto, turning in the direction of the Sound Village, before taking off. Orochimaru simply fell apart, revealed to be a mud clone.

Naruto walked through the village the next day, wearing his new Vader suit, but kept the helmet in a storage scroll. People gave him a wide path as he walked the streets, though he heard a few whisper at his attire. One or two people pointed and laughed at the cape, but Naruto thought it just completed the outfit. Arriving at the training ground, Naruto began doing warm up exercises, attempting to get a feel for his new clothing. He was amazed at its ingenuity. While it seemed heavy, the fabric of the suit breathed quite easily, keeping him cool on the boiling day. Slowly, he started getting a hang for the feel, using several shadow clones to train with.

As the clones continued to work, Naruto hopped up on the very post he had been tied to on his first day with Team Seven, and began to meditate, stretching out with his emotions, feeling the Force flow through him. He was aware of being watched yet again; both by Tenten and this time someone else. One of the members of the Sand team. The one that had faced and defeated Rock Lee in his match. Naruto decided, unlike with his saber styles, it would do no harm to show his power off a bit. It would also be a great chance to test the limits of his Force abilities. Stretching out even further, the spectators watched in amazement from their respective hiding spaces. Slowly, the water in the stream began swirling wildly, and rocks and gravel from all around began to rise and float in the air. The posts that Naruto was not sitting on began to shake before being ripped from the ground, floating in the air, swirling around him. All the floating objects began swirling around him as they floated, as though caught in an orbit and Naruto was the center of gravity.

The sand team member registered being mildly impressed before vanishing from Naruto's senses. Tenten however merely ran from her hiding place out to Naruto, and nearly got picked off the ground in doing so.

"Hello Tenten. Spying on me again?" asked Naruto, not even opening his eyes.

"No…well yes but…uh, put me down!" shouted Tenten, grabbing one of the rocks near her and throwing it. Just as it was about to strike Naruto, he held up his hand and it stopped in its tracks.

"Not until you promise to listen to me and do what I say" said Naruto, smirking.

"Alright, fine, now please?" said Tenten. Naruto opened his eyes and stopped focusing, allowing all the items to drop, including Tenten, said girl falling flat on her ass.

"Now then, why are you so intent on taking my techniques?" asked Naruto, hopping down and sitting in a cross-legged position in front of the girl.

"I just want to learn your sword styles" replied the girl. "You see, I'm a weapons specialist, and I need to know everything I possibly can, but I've never seen anything like the styles you use."

"Did you ever think to ask me to teach you?" The simple question made Tenten sputter and blush in embarrassment. It was true. Instead of asking, she had tried to steal the techniques, assuming he wouldn't teach her anything.

"Well, would you teach me even if I did ask?" Naruto smirked, understanding the girl's apprehension. Inside Naruto's mind, Ahsoka was laughing at how Naruto kept messing with the girl.

"I don't know, you haven't tried it yet" said Naruto, making Tenten fidget, trying to find the words.

"Would you teach me?" she asked, finally figuring out what to say. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but she felt as though he were still looking through her.

"She does have a strong connection to the Force" said Naruto after a moment, seemingly talking to himself. Tenten jumped as she began hearing whispers. She wasn't able to discern anything that was said, but it unnerved her greatly. She didn't realize that Naruto was conferring with his own teachers.

"The girl is strong with the Force" said Ben Kenobi, who appeared next to Naruto, unseen by Tenten. "Perhaps training her would be beneficial."

"Yes, but if you are planning to make her your apprentice, then have her join into the clan you wish to start. If not in a role of marriage, than as an underling" said Dooku, also appearing. "You want your teaching kept close."

"Well, definitely no to the marriage. I've already got an amazing girl, but making her a clan underling could work. She would have to swear off ties to her own family, if she has any though" replied Naruto. Tenten looked at him as he spoke out loud, and Naruto got a glimpse of her thoughts. Aside from her uncle, who had taken her in at a young age, she had no family to speak of.

"Am I ready for an apprentice of my own?" asked Naruto, and the ghost of Ben placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You have met and exceeded the expectations of a Jedi Knight, and could easily be considered a Master. You are ready." Nodding, Naruto opened his eyes to see the girl next to him staring at him oddly.

"Alright Tenten, here's the deal. First and foremost, these styles require a special ability to use to their fullest potential. You have this ability; you just don't know how it works yet. If you are to learn from me, you learn everything, not just saber styles." The girl nodded at Naruto's request. He then continued. "Furthermore, this training requires a deep commitment. I am starting my own clan, the Hakumei clan. If you are to learn what I have to teach, you must join this clan. As of yet, we don't have a compound, but I am the landlord of an empty apartment building. You will move into your own apartment so you will be close. I understand you care for your uncle, and work in his shop. You can continue to do this, but the rest of the time when you're not on a mission, you will train either on your own or with me." Once more, the girl nodded.

"Lastly" said Naruto, "And this is the most important thing. If you are learning from me, you will show me the proper respect. You will refer to me as Lord Vader, Master, or Sensei. Am I clear?" he asked. This time Tenten nodded much more eagerly. She could deal with that term much easier.

"Excellent" said Naruto, writing something on a slip of paper. "This is the address of the apartment building. Bring your things at noon and you can get settled into an apartment of your own, and then we see the Hokage about all this."

"Yes Master" said Tenten, even going so far as to bow respectfully before leaving.

"Well, she took to that better than expected" said Naruto, before standing and dispelling the clones which were still training.

"Well that's good" said Ahsoka, manifesting as a Force ghost next to her lover. "You want to get the clan going, so taking in other Force sensitives is a good way to build your numbers."

"Until you're revived" said Naruto, before turning to the ghost, flashing an almost perverted grin in her direction. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, before planting a kiss on his cheek which only he could feel, and once more entered his mind.

I should go home. I want to be there when Tenten gets there" he said. As he left, he didn't sense the old man from the day before, Qui-gon, enter the clearing, chuckling to himself.

"You made a good choice Anakin" said Qui-gon, the former Force Avatar appearing next to him. "He's incredibly strong in the Force. He'll go far. He still seems to have trouble sensing a presence that uses the Force to hide itself, but he seems to still be learning as well."

"I know" was Anakin's simple reply, before vanishing and Qui-gon wandered off somewhere as well.

After Tenten moved into the apartment next to Naruto's, they both went to see the Hokage. At the moment, he was rubbing his temple. "Let me get this straight, Vader" said Sarutobi. "You want to start your own clan, which is understandable and easily done. But you also have taken this girl as an apprentice, right after becoming an apprentice yourself under Jiraiya?"

"Yes Lord Hokage" said Naruto. "Also, as my apprentice, Tenten will have to be allowed into my clan. She has agreed to the terms and I see no reason why this can't happen." The Hokage sighed, before taking out some pre-written papers, giving them to Naruto.

"The first is a clan certification. You must state your clan name, founding leader, which is you, and then you yourself must sign and imprint a blood fingerprint. The second is to enlist Tenten into your clan, the third is to list Tenten as your apprentice, and the last is to list clan rules and guidelines for village reference. Basically, write down how the clan is run. While clans are entitled to secrets, such as their techniques, they must produce written reference of their rules. This way the village can understand etiquette towards you and your clan in the event of a formal event or meeting" explained Sarutobi. While it was all rather rushed, Naruto managed to absorb it all, filling out the paperwork quickly.

The only part that took majorly long was writing out clan rules. Deciding to base it off the Jedi order, the clan would be divided into sub-groups. Those who were too young for major training would be classified as Younglings. Once they became Shinobi, or someone higher in the clan decided they were ready, they moved onto Padawan. The system would serve to keep rank within clan without fostering resentment as the Hyuuga system did, while at the same time respecting the Jedi ways of old regardless of the fact that Naruto was neither a Jedi, nor was he a Sith.

After nearly an hour, having Ahsoka in his mind help him remember what she taught him about the Jedi order, integrating it to Shinobi standards. Through this system, Tenten was now classified as a Padawan, while he, as clan head, classified himself as Hakumei Grand Master.

"Now then, everything seems to be in order" said Sarutobi.

"What about a clan compound?" asked Naruto, and he could feel Sarutobi's anxiety before answering.

"You just worry about passing the Chuunin exams. Then we'll worry about that." Naruto was now even more suspicious. However, he said nothing, before standing up, bowed respectfully, and informed Tenten that they were leaving. There was still much to do, including informing her team and their Sensei of her reassignment.

Later that night, Naruto silently entered Sarutobi's office. He knew something was being hidden from him now, and was determined to find out what it was. He searched the desk drawers, finding nothing but some papers, the Hokage's pipe, and a book eerily reminiscent of the one Kakashi read. He could find nothing else. As he became more and more desperate to find what was hidden from him, he let control slip for the slightest moment, knocking over several items on the desk. Luckily, he had made sure he wouldn't be sensed, so any noise he made would more than likely be dismissed.

Using the Force, he levitated all the items back to their original placement. However, that's when he saw it. The jarring of the Fourth Hokage's picture revealed something hidden between the back of the frame and the picture. Naruto took it, and his eyes widened in shock, than narrowed in anger at what he read.

_Sarutobi_

_If you are reading this, than I and Kushina are both dead, and the sealing went as planned. Enclosed is our last Will and Testament, short though it may be. In death, we leave our compound, our bank accounts, and all our worldly possessions to our son, Naruto, upon either his sixteenth birthday, or his achieving the rank of Chuunin._

_It is also my guess, that while Jiraiya will look after him whenever he's in the village, Tsunade will not be coming back any time soon. Just as I was once his apprentice, I would ask that when he becomes old enough, that my son becomes his apprentice as well, to learn as I have learned in my time._

_Undoubtedly the council will not stand for him gaining possession of our home and techniques, but I trust you can deal with them, or find some way around it._

_Do what you must Old Man_

_Sincerely yours_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

Naruto's yellow eyes glowed in anger, and he placed the letter back. The very air seemed to shake around him and he walked toward the vault of the Hokage Tower, avoiding any patrols that came his way. Back on that night, he had used an exploding note to enter the vault and steal the scroll. This time, he used a more subtle approach, using the Force to ease the door open, so as not to attract attention to himself. Walking in, he quickly found what he was looking for, grabbing the massive scroll and exiting the vault, closing the door behind him.

Sneaking out of the Hokage tower, Naruto leapt silently from the window onto the adjacent roof. Carrying on his back the giant Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, which he had stolen once before, Naruto quickly dashed off, reaching out with the Force, feeling for any patrols. He easily made his way across the village, finally stopping on the head of the Fourth Hokage.

"Now" he muttered to himself. "Let's see what there is to see." Unraveling the scroll, Naruto easily found where he had left off the last time, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Pulling out several scrolls of his own, Naruto began copying down any useful techniques. As he continued to read, his eyes caught a very intriguing looking Jutsu. Edo Tensei, the Impure World Resurrection. As he read, his anger grew. His eyes narrowed as an uncontrollable rage took over. Yelling in frustration, Naruto channeled Force Lightning from his fingertips, setting several trees on fire. He vaguely realized his vision had come true, but that wasn't what matter most to him.

"They lied to me, both of them. They had a revival technique all the time and didn't tell me!" shouted Naruto, continuing to fry the trees with his Force Lightning as other were ripped from the ground and ripped to shreds by his anger.

"Naruto, they had good reason" said Ahsoka, trying to calm him down. "Look at the scroll. The technique needs a human sacrifice. That's probably why they didn't tell you."

"Oh, so they lied because they don't trust me. Yeah that makes me feel so much better" Naruto replied, but he at least regained control of himself. "Alright, let's think. For every cost, there's usually another way to pay it, and the one person who I bet can find a way is…KYUUBI!" At the shout, there was a crack of fire and the Fox in human form appeared before them.

"You shrieked?" he asked.

"Yeah. Look at this technique. Can you think of any way around the sacrifice?" The fox sat cross legged, gazing at the scroll for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he spoke.

"The sacrifice is used as a trade. One life for another. Otherwise, Shinigami would not give up a deceased life back to the living. However…" Naruto gazed at the fox. He had some sort of idea, and Naruto was willing to try anything. "However" continued the Fox. "Shinigami has a taste of my power. I would assume another taste would be a good trade off. If you channel my power through, you should be able to get Ahsoka brought back. Depending on how much you use, you should be able to get a perfect resurrection, rather than one that wouldn't last."

"How much" said Naruto, placing his hand into a seal.

"I'd say two tails worth. Luckily, since I can regain my power, you can use this method again, however, I don't know how many times it will work" said the fox, beginning to glow with a red aura, same as Naruto. Referring to the scroll, Naruto flashed through the hand seals, before forcing the demon youki out into the Ghost form of Ahsoka. Naruto had to look away as she began to glow with a bright light. When he was able to look again, he nearly shouted for joy.

Ahsoka, in the flesh, stood before him, feeling her own body as though she couldn't believe it herself. Looking at each other, both began laughing and embraced each other, this time completing Naruto's other vision.

"If we're done, I have to get back to finishing Grievous" said Kyuubi, beginning to fade.

"Wait, you're almost done?" asked Naruto.

"Look at who you're talking to and then re-evaluate the need to ask that question" said the vanishing form, smirking as he faded to nothingness.

Chapter end

Ok, a bit shorter than usual, but I thought it was good. I hope you did too.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples, how's it hanging? Back with the next installment of Shadow of Vader: Revamped

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

Sarutobi sighed as he along with a team of Anbu arrived at the top of the Fourth Hokage's head looking down over the village. Although he had trusted the Nine-Tails to help Naruto, he still had to treat a surge of its power as an emergency. When they arrived, expecting to find Naruto, they were shocked to instead see the destroyed trees that now marked the Hero of the Leaf's likeness. Not nearly as shocked as they were at seeing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing laying open at their feet. Noticing something a bit extra, the Sandaime leaned down and picked up a note, his worry increasing when he saw it was written in Naruto's handwriting. It said two words only.

"_I know."_ Sarutobi was near panic. Naruto, no, Vader couldn't possibly know what Sarutobi feared. But he had felt something off about his office upon arriving, and saw that while they had been put back, several items from his desk had been moved slightly. Only an eye as sharp as his could catch the slight movement of the papers and pictures on his desk. And now, here was a note that said "I know" and it was written in Vader's handwriting. Sarutobi sighed.

"All of you are dismissed" he said, defeated. His Anbu looked at him curiously.

"Lord Hokage?" they asked in confusion.

"There is nothing more for us to do" said Sarutobi. "Tomorrow, I will have to have a talk with Vader. Perhaps one that is far long overdue." But while he knew it had to be done, he was not looking forward to the chat he was preparing to have with the boy. The Anbu merely gave a traditional salute before disappearing, using the Shunshin to leave quickly. Sarutobi sighed once more before using the same technique to leave the area himself. Oh yes, there would be hell to pay, but it would be himself who had to pay it.

Vader lay in his bed, his Togruta lover at his side, resting her head on his exposed chest. After her resurrection, they had moved back to his place, deciding to celebrate with a round of love making. As Ahsoka had never been with a man before in her physical body, but had in Vader's mind, she got to enjoy the feeling of losing her virginity for real, and she had found it quite...pleasurable. Now she was asleep as Vader lay thinking of his next move. Obviously he would need to find Ahsoka a suitable katana or perhaps a pair as in her later Jedi career she had told him she had moved onto two lightsabers, and they had not been brought with her when she was brought back to life. Only the clothes she had been wearing were with her. He would also have to condition her to wielding the heavier bladed weapons. Along with her, there was also his new apprentice to worry about. They still hadn't informed her team of her apprenticeship to him.

Also, they would have to get started with her training. The girl seemed primarily dominant in the Light side of the Force. As such, they would teach her to be a Jedi. Vader had decided that in his clan, while it would need a strict controller to make sure things didn't get out of hand, that each member would be allowed to walk their own path, be it the path of Light or the path of the Dark. Or even those strong enough to walk the fine gray between. However, be they Jedi or Sith, they would both be treated equally in the clan, the only difference in being what they would be taught. He would train Tenten to teach future generations of the clan in the ways of the Light, but now needed to find someone to become a Sith to teach his clan in the ways of the Dark side as well. He and Ahsoka could always do it, but in the event they themselves were away from the clan, someone else could still teach. He tried to use the Force to see the future to find his Sith, but the future was clouded. Like something was blocking his vision. However, he tried not to let it get to him. After all, it was Anakin who had told him what he required the Force would provide. Eventually, a potential candidate would show themselves.

Now though there were other things on his mind. The mysterious "Qui-gon Jinn" that had paid for his meal the day before. He had known the name was familiar. It was explained to be the name of Obi-wan's former master. It would explain why the Force had seemed to swirl around the man so. But if he had to go through everything he did to resurrect Ahsoka, how was Qui-gon brought back. It was impossible in itself, he realized, as nobody on the planet could even know about the former Jedi. So then how was he returned to the land of the living? It just brought about more questions than answers. Looking at the sleeping Togruta girl, he smiled before kissing her on the forehead before falling into a deep sleep himself.

The next morning found Vader, Ahsoka, and Tenten all deep in meditation. Tenten had been a little shocked by Ahsoka's appearance and alien heritage, but remained respectful, showing her the same courtesy she had promised Vader, referring to Ahsoka as "Lady Ahsoka" or sometimes throughout the morning, "Sensei." Vader found this both amusing and appropriate given that Ahsoka would also be listed in his clan as his wife, leaving her in charge of the clan in the event he was away. Tenten had even accepted being told to wear her hair in the traditional padawan braid, while also letting her hair down from her two buns.

"Do you feel it, Tenten?" asked Vader, helmet on, producing his eery deep voice. "Can you feel the Force as it flows through you?"

"I can feel...something, my Master" said Tenten. "It's like nothing I can describe. I could get lost in it." Vader nodded.

"Yes, the Force has a strong pull" he said. "The Force is strong in you."

"Masters," said Tenten. "What exactly is the Force?"

"You know what chakra is?" questioned Vader and Tenten nodded, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Yes. Chakra is a life-force produced by all living things. It is necessary for life to survive, and is what shinobi use to empower their jutsu." Vader nodded. The answer was acceptable.

"In essence, yes" replied Vader. "But chakra is only one half of the puzzle that is life. One half of the energies we need for life to survive. It meets its opposite in the Force. While chakra is an internal energy, the Force is an energy that binds the very universe together. Everything is bound by the Force. You can feel it surround you, penetrate you. You can feel it between you and Ahsoka, between Ahsoka and I, and between me and the rest of the village. Through the Force you will go places, see things that you will never see normally. Life creates it. It makes it grow. And there are a few, like us, who are able to work with the Force. You will notice I do not say control the Force. To do so would imply we are greater than the Force, which is untrue. In truth, the Force can control your actions, but also it can obey your commands in return."

"Ok, I think I get it" said Tenten. As she continued to meditate, she suddenly shivered, as though a chill had just hit her.

"What did you sense, Tenten?" asked Ahsoka, also feeling the strange disturbance in the Force.

"I don't know" replied the Weapon's Mistress. "But I suddenly felt cold. There is something coming, that much I know. I don't know how I know, but I just know."

"Indeed" said Vader, standing and looking around, reaching out with his senses. "Your instincts serve you well my apprentice. There is someone here." As if accepting the unmade challenge, out stepped from the shadows a very pale individual come from the shadows. He wore an odd lavender robe, had white hair, and had two dots over his eyes on his forehead. To be honest, he looked rather sickly.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, straight to the point. It sounded weak however, like he was on his last legs.

"I was" replied Vader. "Not anymore. I'd ask why you are here, but we both know that you're here to kill me, Kimimaro." The man's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you?" he asked, but was cut off by the masked boy.

"Your thoughts betray you, my friend. As did your master" said Vader. Kimimaro grew angry at that.

"You will not speak ill of Lord Orochimaru" he said, this time with vigor, but regretted it immediately as he began coughing up a storm. Vader smirked beneath his mask. The young man in front of him, while obviously powerful, could not hide his thoughts from him.

"Orochimaru has blinded you, and has purposely sent you here because he wants to not only get rid of you, knowing you will not return from this mission, and to test my skills" said Vader. "I can read your thoughts, and I know of your disease. Orochimaru told you there was no cure, didn't he?"

"There is none. My master would not lie to me" said Kimimaro, coughing viciously.

"And if I told you the opposite, what would you say?" asked Vader.

"You lie" said the man, raising his arm, before several projectiles shot from his hand, aiming straight for Vader's chest. He was shocked however when they were stopped with a flick of the black-clad boy's wrist. Reaching into his back, he pulled out a sword made of what appeared to be bone, before rushing at Vader. As he brought his bone blade down, Vader blocked almost faster than than Kimimaro could see. He struggled a bit, but couldn't force the black-clad boy back.

"Do I?" asked Vader in a mocking way. "I suggest you listen to what I have to say. I can heal you and prevent your disease from resurfacing. At the very least not as badly as it has been." He paused when Kimimaro merely coughed more, this time hacking up some blood. He then continued. "In return, you serve me instead of your current master."

"Say I go through with this" said Kimimaro, the weakness returning to his voice. "In order for me to serve you, I would require proof that I'm being deceived by Lord Orochimaru."

"You will get your proof" said Vader simply, before using the Force to put Kimimaro to sleep, not meeting much resistance, as the man was weak, with his only thoughts being how if he could be cured, he could better serve his Master. Once the man was asleep, Vader used a special technique taught to him by Dooku known as the Heart Stun. It was used to stop a person's heart temporarily while they were kept alive through the Force. It would allow him to transport the man to Kyuubi to strip him of his body and replace it with the Grievous body. Though he didn't know it, it was quite ironic as Dooku had used this same technique to keep the original Grievous alive before the Kaleesh's own operation to be placed into the suit.

"Ahsoka" he said, sealing the man into a scroll. "Please take our Neo-Grievous to our mutual friend. The operation should be done quickly, but have Kyuu take a look at his disease first."

"Of course" said Ahsoka, taking the scroll and leaving, pulling her cloak and hood on so as not to draw too much attention to her appearance. Tenten may have accepted her easily enough, but she doubted most of the villagers in Konoha would share her views.

"Now Tenten, I believe we should now go inform your team of your reassignment" said Vader, swiftly turning, his black cape flapping in the breeze as he walked away.

"Yes Master" replied the girl, eagerly following him. As they walked through the town toward team nine's training ground, people paid them no mind. It was as though in the suit, Vader was simply Vader. Nobody recognized the 'Demon Child'. People even saw him and nodded respectfully, thinking he was some impressive shinobi, rather than the focus point of their hatred for more than a decade.

They arrived at the training grounds, expecting to at least find Tenten's Sensei Guy drilling Neji, but like the day before, which was why they weren't able inform them then, nobody was there. But rather than just give up, they instead relocated to the hospital, finding Guy conferring with Lee.

"Hi Lee, how are you feeling?" she asked, getting the attention of both, though with her padawan braid and her hair down, they almost didn't recognize her.

"Ah, Tenten" said Guy. "We were just discussing you."

"Yes" continued Lee. "Guy-sensei and I were just saying how we hadn't seen you since training two days ago."

"Where have you been, my youthful student?" asked Guy.

"Well Sensei" said Tenten. "I have actually been reassigned. I'm now an apprentice under Lord Vader here."

"I see" said Guy, wearily. "I take it this is the same Vader who only a few days ago went by the name Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am indeed" replied Vader, nodding. "As Tenten has quite a thirst for knowledge, she has been inducted as a member of my clan to receive special training. However, if she is ever needed for a mission, feel free to call on her assistance."

"That is most kind of you to teach Tenten" said Lee. "Your flames of youth truly burn bright." He held out his had in order to give a thumbs up, but from his hospital bed, in his condition, he only succeeded in creating worse pain for himself, wincing.

"Would you like me to do something about the pain?" asked Vader. "While I do not exactly know how to heal you completely, I can help with your pain."

"No thank you" Lee politely declined. "Taking this pain now only raises my pain threshold."

"You are an interesting person indeed" said Vader simply, before turning. As he did, Ahsoka entered the room.

"Kimimaro was delivered as you requested" she said. Vader nodded simply, before motioning for them to leave. Tenten attempted to follow, but Naruto stopped her.

"Take the time to talk with your old teacher and your teammate, my apprentice. For tomorrow, your training continues" he said.

"Yes Master" she said, smiling, before turning back to her old team, sans Neji.

"What do we do while we wait?" asked Ahsoka. "We have a few hours at least while our mutual friend examines our Grievous candidate. And then once he's done, he'll start replacing Kimimaro's organs into the suit."

"Excellent" said Vader. "Which leaves us the entire afternoon to do whatever we want." He saw Ahsoka smile beneath her hood, as the Togruta girl leaned up next to him as they walked.

"I have a pretty good idea of what to do" she said.

Kimimaro awoke on a table with a gasp of air, before breathing deeply. It took him a moment to realize that while he still felt weak and sick, he could actually breath regularly. It was as if everything trapped in his lungs had been purged. "Oh good, you're awake." Looking up, Kimimaro saw a man with fiery red hair, wearing medical gear. "I have some good news and bad news" the man said. "The good news is that I've eradicated your disease, and your lungs, while not back to normal quite yet, will hear slowly over time."

"And the bad news?" asked Kimimaro.

"The disease will come back. And what's worse, is that I've determined the cause" replied the red-haired man.

"Which is?" said Kimimaro, trying to sit up, but was forced back on the table by the red-head.

"Apparently, the reason your disease was 'incurable' is because of your cursed seal constantly damaging your body" said the red-head. "And I doubt something like that would escape your _old_ master." Kimimaro clenched his fists. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying that Vader had told the truth. No, he thought. _Lord_ Vader had told the truth. "Unfortunately, your disease will keep coming back, and I don't know how many times you can survive the purging process" said Kyuubi, knowing pumping the young man full of youki like he had in order to eradicate the man's disease was also in effect damaging his body. "But there is an alternative."

"What alternative" asked Kimimaro. He saw the red-head move something into his field of vision. It looked like a very large, oddly designed skeleton made from some kind of metal.

"We can remove your internal organs into this body. While you would lose the ability to utilize chakra, as you would lack enough cells to produce the chakra of this body, and you would also lose your famed bloodline, you could live for decades, perhaps even centuries to come, depending on how well your organs are taken care of." said Kyuubi. "The body also increases your physical strength, speed, agility, and balance to levels nearly unheard off outside of a Kage or Sannin level ninja. Plus, it would also remove the influence of the cursed seal, meaning your disease would not come back...What say you, my friend?" Kimimaro was in shock at this information, before dropping into deep contemplation.

On the one hand, he would lose the majority of his chakra and his bloodline. On the other, he would gain elongated life, as well as have the potential power and health to get revenge against his now former master. Looking Kyuubi right in the eye, he said three words. "I'll do it."

"Excellent" replied Kyuubi, placing his hand on Kimimaro;s head, and the man found himself growing more and more tired. "When you awake you will be so much more than you are. You will be a force to be feared. You will become...Grievous." Grievous was the last word Kimimaro heard before drifting off once more. "Now then" said Kyuubi, using his claw to slice Kimimaro open. "Let's get things started, shall we?" With those last words, he got to work implanting the man's organs into the droid body.

Vader and Ahsoka lay in bed, Vader's suit laid out on a chair while his other clothes, like hers, were scattered around the room. Vader lay behind Ahsoka, his arms wrapped around the girl's stomach, with his legs wrapped around hers. Leaning in, he kissed her neck, causing her to moan.

"Mmmmm, that was amazing, my Love" she said, scooting back to snuggle into him even more.

"You know me" replied Vader. "I live to please."

"Well, you're good at what you do" replied Ahsoka, smiling a bit as Vader went back to kissing her neck, every now and then biting down a bit.

"Well, thank you" replied the Force Avatar. He chuckled a bit. He couldn't help but to laugh at the irony that having his arms and legs cut off and being burned being the best thing to ever happen in his life. Suddenly, he sensed a presence draw near. As he got up to put on clothing, there was a knock on his door. Throwing a shirt on lazily, he opened the door, finding an Anbu standing there.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office" he said, before disappearing, his message delivered. Vader's face took on a look of irritation.

"Yeah, I bet he does" he uttered. Ahsoka stepped up behind him, her naked body pressing against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. Vader sighed. No use delaying the inevitable. "Come on" he said. "You're gonna come with to the Hokage's office. As long as I have to go, the Hokage can marry us. Unless of course you're big on ceremonies..."

"No, I think I'm good" replied Ahsoka, a small smile on her face. "Come on. The less time we spend here now, the more time we can spend here later."

"I love the way your mind works" chuckled Vader, walking into their now shared bedroom, before slipping into his suit, helmet and all, while Ahsoka pulled on her normal attire with a light brown cloak over it, pulling up her hood. Making sure they were both set, they exited the apartment. With a wave of Vader's hand, the door shut and locked itself. They casually made their way through the village, causing many to stare at their attire, but no one said anything, quickly going back to their business after the two Force users had passed. Soon, they arrived at the Hokage's tower, entering without delay or trouble. Entering the Hokage's office, Vader saw the look on Sarutobi's face. He had never seen the old man look so...well, old before.

"Vader, have a seat" said Sarutobi, taking out his pipe. "We have things to discuss."

"Perhaps things that should have been discussed some time ago" replied Vader. This was the first time Sarutobi had seen the Vader suit, and he had to admit, the eery voice and the raspy breath were certainly unnerving. The breathing could even be heard while Vader was speaking, giving a 'non-human' feel to him.

"Perhaps you are right" sighed Sarutobi, blowing the smoke from his lungs.

"I want what is mine Old Man" said Vader. "I want my inheritance. At the moment, I couldn't care less about why I was never told of my heritage, but I want what is coming to me."

"Legally, I can't do that Vader" said Sarutobi, quite adamant in his decision. "Your parents' will is binding. Not even I will refuse to disrespect the dead. It states quite clearly that you get nothing until you become sixteen, or chuunin. Not a minute before."

"So" said Vader, thoughtfully. "Than I have even more at stake in these exams than a simple promotion in rank."

"Indeed" replied Sarutobi, taking a puff from his pipe. "And if I were to guess, this is the Ahsoka girl you were attempting to bring back."

"Indeed" said Vader, mimicking the old man. "Which brings up the fact that neither you NOR Jiraiya apparently trusted me with the truth. Had you informed me beforehand of the Edo Tensei, I wouldn't have had to steal the scroll."

"Yes, which is why I've decided not to punish you for your actions, at least not in a normal sense" replied Sarutobi. "It seems you also found a way around the sacrifice required, and performed the jutsu to such a high degree that you managed to fully bring your target back to life. Such a thing would normally earn a field promotion. However, because you did in fact steal the scroll and break village laws, you will have to remain in these exams to prove yourself worthy of the new rank."

"As you wish" was Vader's reply. "Now however, there are other matters that require our attention."

"And they would be...?" asked Sarutobi, prompting Ahsoka to step forward, removing her hood, causing the old man to raise an eyebrow at her appearance.

"We want you to marry us" she said. Sarutobi recognized the tone as, while commanding, also respectful.

"Why, yes...of course I will" he said, standing. "Given the fact I thought I wouldn't live to see you get married, it would be a thrill to be the one to marry you...Naruto." Beneath the mask, a hint of a smile formed on the blonde's face at being addressed by his former name rather than his new one. Of course, he would only ever let the Old Man or Ahsoka address him by that name "If you both would stand and join hands..." They did and Vader removed his trademark mask, revealing the blonde within.

The ceremony wasn't long, nor was it profound. Something nice and quiet, just what both Vader and Ahsoka wanted. There was a few minor pieces of paperwork after it, but it didn't take long. The Hakumei clan had gained a new member. Once it was finished, Naruto had one more bit of information to tell Sarutobi.

"Now then, one last thing." Sarutobi was all ears at the blonde's words as he watched him place his helmet back on and it hissed shut, sealing itself as the raspy breath started once more. "I have recently had an attack on my life...From one of Orochimaru's subordinates." Sarutobi looked only slightly alarmed but waved him on to continue. "I am currently trying to convince him to join us, using the doubts about his master I sensed from his mind. Whether or not it works has yet to be seen, but if it does, we may be able to get all the info we need about the snake."

"Hmmm" said Sarutobi, striking a thinking pose. "And what do you think they can tell us." Suddenly, and without warning, a ruckus was heard outside the room before the doors were blown off their hinges.

"He can tell you whatever you wish" said a strange voice. It was hollow, and strangely metallic in tone, like one was talking into a tin can. Looking up, in walked a giant mechanical figure, made of shiny white metal and wore a bluish-grey cape that covered his body, which seemed hunched over slightly. Walking in, the figure, obviously Kimimaro, raised his arm to his Grievous face plate, before hacking out a few coughs. Right behind him was Kyuubi, who was looking quite smug.

"Ah, Kimimaro, you're up already" said Vader. "I trust you have an answer to whether or not your master was deceiving you."

"That fool Kimimaro no longer exists" said the cyborg. "He died today serving his master. I am Grievous, and I only serve you, Lord Vader." His last words were punctuated by a series of coughs.

"I purged his disease, but the damage to his lung was too severe to heal" said Kyuubi, as though explaining. "It would have taken more youki than his body could handle and he would have died."

Turning to Grievous, Vader said three simple words. "Tell us...everything."

Chapter End.

Ok, here's the new chapter of this story. I keep updating this in honor of Ninja Bat Master's original story, regardless of the differences. Hope you enjoy!

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody. I'm Baaaaaack. After quite a while of not updating, I figured it was time to pull this out again.

Once again, a big thank you to Ninja Bat Master for letting me take up this idea, and I highly suggest you read his original story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

The crowd in the packed stadium roared, all the spectators eagerly awaiting the beginning of the final matches of the Chunnin exams. They would be held tournament-style in the large arena, allowing for people from all over to see the young shinobi in action. Most of the leaf spectators were, however, interested mostly in the match of Sasuke Uchiha. Being the last member of his clan offered him the special privilege of having his ass kissed for anything and everything. However, if everything went Vader's way, Sasuke would be getting his ass thoroughly kicked by his own black boot. According to the info they had gained from their new Grievous, he was hoping that the matches would go quickly enough that he would get his chance to finally one-up the Uchiha before the invasion of the village took place.

Standing in one of the two competitor's areas, Vader had a wide area to himself, as he was severely unnerving all the others. It was a half hour before the start of the first match, pitting himself up against Neji. The Hyuuga boy was without a doubt very different this day than the last that the Hakumei Grand Master had seen him. Gone were the traditional Hyuuga clothing. Replacing them was a new set of clothing, concealed behind a black, Hyuuga-style robe. At his hip, was a katana, something that Tenten, upon his arrival, had asked about, but had gotten no response. Vader had attempted to read his thoughts, but Neji seemed to have reigned in his anger. Maybe not gotten rid of it, but now had far better control. His mind was letting nothing out. No emotions to form pathways to read his thoughts. They were there, but seemed to be so well controlled, that there was no way into the Hyuuga boy's mind.

Up in another special section, the Kage's box, Sarutobi was meeting with the Kazekage...or at least, the man posing as the Kazekage. Grievous had told them all about his former master's plans. As such, Sarutobi had taken some insurance, adding more Anbu security, as well as bringing in two additional bodyguards.

"Sorry for the delay, Lord Hokage" said Orochimaru, disguising his voice perfectly, keeping in the role of the Kazekage. "Unfortunately, a small storm delayed my arrival."

"Perfectly understandable Lord Kazekage" replied Sarutobi, indicating for the man to take a seat, before he did so himself. "I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of adding an extra security team. With my wayward student running loose around the village, I decided to be safe rather than sorry."

"Not at all" said the fake-Kazekage. "It is your village, and thus, you get to make the rules." Suddenly, an Anbu in a otter mask appeared.

"Lord Hokage, Ahsoka and Grievous have arrived" he said.

"Very well" said Sarutobi. "Send them up here at once." The Anbu saluted before disappearing. Hearing a rather odd clanking sound, both men turned to see the entrance of two rather unusual people. The first, Orochimaru noted, had her face obscured by the hood of her cloak. He couldn't make out too well what she looked like because of it. It wasn't her that caught his eye however, but the mechanical monstrosity that walked beside her. By the looks of him, he would make even Sasori green with envy. He let out a strained cough, bringing his six-fingered metal hand to the front of his face plate. As he did so, Orochimaru could make out the four swords strapped to his back under the rather large cape the metal being wore.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Kazekage" said Ahsoka, bowing respectfully. "We are here for guard duty."

"Who are these two, if I may ask?" said Orochimaru.

"These are two of my more...special recruits to the village forces. Ahsoka Hakumei, wife to Vader, who in a short time has become possibly the most powerful young ninja we've seen in many long years, and Vader's new subordinate, known only as Grievous. They are more than capable of going up against almost any opponent" said Sarutobi. To his credit, Orochimaru didn't even bat an eye, and kept his cool the whole time.

"Interesting" he said. "So this 'Grievous' is not merely a puppet as I would have thought."

"No" said Grievous, his voice metallic and hollow. Almost devoid of any humanity altogether. "I am not merely a 'puppet'." His words were punctuated with another fit of coughing.

"Now Grievous, mind your manners in front of Lord Kazekage" said Sarutobi, chuckling on the inside. So far, it appeared as though Orochimaru had no clue that they were on to him. "It is almost time to begin the exams. I do hope the first match turns out well."

"Yes. The Hyuuga boy is a prodigy from what I hear" replied the disguised snake-sannin. "However, I don't believe I've heard of this Vader. Care to tell me anything?"

"The boy is the first of a new clan of Shinobi" replied Sarutobi. "But he and his new clan use a power that I do not myself understand, so that is really all I know." Orochimaru frowned beneath the veil he wore to conceal his face. He was hoping he could at least garner a little bit more information on what had turned the Kyuubi vessel into the power that now stood in the competitor's box. But even the alliance between Sand and Leaf couldn't gain him any more than the scraps of cryptic info that he'd been given.

"Hmm" he said. "I would very much like to see him in action. Perhaps it is time that we proceed with the first match."

"You are right" said Sarutobi, sending the signal to the proctor to begin. "We've kept the people waiting long enough."

"It is time to begin the first match" said the proctor, eliciting a roar of approval from the electrified crowd. "Would Neji Hyuuga, and Vader Hakumei, please enter the arena?" Leaping down, both got into position across from each other as the proctor went over the rules. "Now then, you are allowed to use any techniques or weapons in your possession, until one competitor cannot compete, by dying or otherwise. I reserve the right to call this match at any time. Do you both understand?" Neither one of the two said anything, merely nodding in the affirmative. "Alright" said the proctor, Genma. "Begin." With that, he shunshined out of the arena.

All was silent as the two combatants stared at each other, the only sound the breathing from Vader. It seemed forever before anything happened, the stare-down seemingly eternal. Finally, Vader spoke.

"You seem different Neji. So calm, so collected. And you now have a katana, something not many Hyuuga are known to use." Neji said nothing, so Vader continued. "The force seems to be swirling around you as well. Perhaps you could tell me why?" Neji just glared.

"You refused to even tell your own sensei your secrets, and now you wish for me to tell you mine?" asked Neji. "I don't think so."

"So be it" said Vader, taking out his katana. "All should reveal itself on the battlefield in due time." Vader's cape and Neji's robe both swayed in the breeze. As if some unknown signal were given, Neji's Byakugan's sprang to life as Vader rushed him. Bringing his blade down on Neji, the Hyuuga used lightning speed to unsheathe his own blade to block. Spinning, Vader sent a backward slash at Neji, only to have the boy bring his arm out, once more blocking the strike.

"That is why I have my katana" said Neji, forcing Vader's away, before slamming a gentle fist palm strike directly into his chest, knocking him back.

"Ah" said Vader. "The Hyuuga's gentle fist style. Were it not for my ability to heal, that could have been much more harmful."

"Well, your chest is really my only target" replied Neji. "I have seen those mechanical arms of yours with my Byakugan. It would be useless for me to attack you there." This time, Neji dashed at Vader, slicing with an upward slash going diagonal across, which Vader easily blocked, switching back to Soresu. He blocked most of Neji's attacks easily enough, but the Hyuuga was incorporating his gentle fist into his sword style. A style that seemed oddly familiar to the black clad Force-user. But it shouldn't be possible. Yes, it was incomplete, but if Vader didn't know any better, he'd say that Neji had somehow learned how to use the saber form IV, Ataru. Throwing his arm out, Vader used the Force to force Neji back, before taking a look into the stands. Something seemed to be compelling him to look.

On top of one of the overhangs, stood two figures. The first was the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, watching the fight with the cloaked and hooded form of the former Jedi Qui-gon Jinn.

"It would appear that young Neji learns things quickly. I thank you for teaching him the basics" said Anakin.

"I never thought I'd teach someone the Jedi arts for the purpose of them becoming a Sith" said Qui-gon. "The council, were they alive, would have my head for teaching a boy filled with such anger."

"It's for a good cause" replied Anakin. "And besides, you were going to go against their wishes and train me anyway." Qui-gon chuckled a bit before nodding.

"Very true" he said. "Now then, he has the very basics of how to tap into the Force, and has fair skill for form IV, exceptional after only one month of training, though the trips into his mind helped quite a bit to speed things along. All that's left is for your new Vader to turn him to the Dark Side, and the balance of his clan will be established."

"Well, let's watch and see what happens" said Anakin, turning his attention back to the match, while Qui-gon sat down in a cross-legged position. While he couldn't hear the conversation, Vader did see the two on the stadium overhang.

"_So"_ he thought. _"It appears that the Force has indeed provided me a sith. However, I believe I should test him first."_ Throwing out his hand, Vader called out to the Force. As Neji was about to rush Vader again, he suddenly heard a cracking sound, as well as saw with his Byakugan, the wall behind him beginning to crack and break, before two large chunks broke free and shot at him. Turning, Neji jumped up and over the first piece of wall, before throwing out his own hand. Vader watched him call out to the Force and turn, taking the second piece and hurling it away. Taking the distraction to his advantage, Vader rushed in and managed to disarm his opponent, before kicking him backward. Rushing in again, the masked Force-user came in for a downward slash, but this time, Neji was ready, and began spinning on his heels at high speeds, forming what seemed to be a shield of chakra and wind around himself.

When the sword connected, Vader was thrown back, causing him to stumble. As Neji stopped spinning, Vader began talking. "Interesting. You have anger, you have hate. But you seem to hold them back. You refuse to let out your emotions in this fight, unlike your fight with your cousin." Glaring, Neji dashed for his sword, grabbing it and entering his stance.

"I have seen the hate you possess. Why do you not use it now?" continued Vader, blocking a strike from Neji, who leapt over the black-clad blonde for a slash at his head, which was easily deflected. "Did Hinata do something to you? It must have been something awful for you to attempt to kill her." Neji released a battle-cry as he lunged in, only for Vader to parry and kick at Neji's head, but the Hyuuga ducked in and rolled, avoiding the foot. Spinning, he set a strike into Vader's back, which was blocked easily enough, the masked warrior merely spinning and deflecting the sword away.

"Or is it that you are taking your rage out on her for some action done by another" he continued.

"Shut up!" shouted Neji, and for a moment, Vader could feel the emotions building within Neji.

"Ah, so it appears that anger hasn't left you after all" said Vader. "I can feel it within you. Burning like a flame that you cannot extinguish. Anger at the world. Anger at yourself. Anger at...your Uncle." Neji looked up at Vader with such a burning hate growing in his eyes. For a moment, Vader thought he could see a flash of yellow in them. Using the situation to his advantage, he broke into Neji's mind even further.

"So your attacks on Hinata in your match were merely a way to vent your anger at her father. You feel like your entire clan has betrayed you for what happened to your own father" continued Vader.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Neji, coming in with such a fury, swinging his blade in rage. Every slash, every strike, was easily blocked by Vader, unable to beat his Soresu form. Seeing an opening, Vader swiped his blade along Neji's arm, causing him to cry out in protest and drop his katana, which the Hakumei Grand Master kicked away. Sweeping Neji off his feet via Force-push to his upper body, Vader quickly took a position above the boy. Before Neji could get up, he found the end of Vader's blade tickling his throat.

"Your anger is a powerful weapon. But to truly use it, you must not hide it away. However, you also cannot let it control you. Master and use your emotions in battle, and nobody can stand in your way. Don't let them destroy you" he said. "Your anger cannot change the fact that your father was used as a sacrificial lamb. But they can be used to make your own path. Do not feel sadness for the dead. Instead, celebrate them. For they have moved on to a better place."

"Damn it" said Neji, growling. "Why won't you just SHUT UP!" Holding out his hands, Vader saw a small spark and instantly knew what was coming. Taking a defensive stance, he focused the Force around his blade, absorbing the small blast of Force Lightning into and through his sword, into his hand. He wouldn't deny that he was mildly impressed that someone with only a slight knowledge of the Force could access Force Lightning from sheer anger alone.

Taking the opportunity, Neji did a back flip into a standing position, before bringing his blade to him. While it pained him because of the gash on his arm, he fought through the pain to grasp his sword and took up his stance.

"You think you know anything about me?" he said with a snarl.

"More than you can possibly imagine" said Vader. "I also know there is far more you are meant for than being a servant to your clan." He paused for a bit, having to block the strike from Neji. "You are strong in the Force, and with more training could be a Force to be feared. Renounce your clan. Join me. The power and style you utilize now are a part of my clan's teachings. I have a right to either have you join my clan, or force you to never reveal these secrets to anyone under penalty of death. As you now possess some of my clan secrets, this is my right. You can either join me, or never discuss these things or teach them to anyone."

"You really think I would betray my family?" shouted Neji, sending a slash aimed for Vader's left shoulder, and would have traveled down across his chest. Vader blocked and deflected it easily

"Please. They brand you like cattle with their little 'Caged Bird Seal' and you still refer to them as family?" said Vader. "How pathetic." Stabbing his sword into the arena floor, he called upon the Force and sent Neji flying several hundred yards directly into the stone wall on the other side. Instead of falling to the ground, Neji was kept held in place by Vader, who held his hand out, directing the Force to keep Neji pinned against the wall. Closing his fist, Neji began to choke as his throat began convulsing.

"This power can be yours Neji. Yours to use, to get revenge against your clan for the atrocities they have committed against you and the other branch family members" continued Vader. The roaring of the crowd had died down, everyone seemingly more interested in the conversation than the fighting. "All you need do is renounce your clan, and join me. I can teach you much in the ways of the Force. What do you say?" Easing up on the Force choke, Vader allowed Neji to give his answer.

"I will do...whatever you ask" he said finally. "Teach me the ways of these powers. They are my only way to get revenge for my father's death. Without them, I have no hope of even touching a member of the main family." It was said in a whisper. Speaking of such a thing would likely get him punished through the seal kept hidden beneath his forehead protector. Better off his family didn't know that was his reason for joining Vader.

"Very well" said Vader, releasing his grip on Neji altogether, causing the boy to fall to his knees. "In dedication to the ways of the Sith, I grant you the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, and the name of my dead Master. From this moment on, you shall be known as Darth Tyranus."

Looking up with slightly yellowed eyes, Neji nodded. "Now then, Lord Tyranus. I believe this match has come to an end. You will be brought into my clan once these exams are over. Oh, and by the way...this is how you use Force Lightning." Neji's eyes widened as the lightning arched from Vader's fingers, striking the now former Hyuuga. It was by far one of the most painful things he had ever felt, and was easily stronger than his own attack from earlier. Dropping to the ground, his form smoking a bit, Neji passed out, just as Genma had reappeared, calling the match in favor of Vader. Cheers erupted from the stands. Never before had the audience seen such a spectacle.

Looking back up to the overhang, Vader found Anakin and Qui-gon had disappeared. Thinking nothing of it though, as he hadn't really expected them to stay, he made his way back to the competitor area as Neji was carted off to be treated for his wounds. Bringing him into the medical area of the stadium, they put Neji on a bed, the boy drifting in and out of consciousness. As he became more and more lucid, he noticed his uncle Hiashi, along with a few members of the Hyuuga elder council.

"You know the laws as well as I" said Hiashi angrily to the elders. "As he's in possession of Vader's clan techniques, he is perfectly allowed to take Neji as a member of his own clan."

"But Lord Hiashi" replied one of the members of the elder council. "You know who and what Vader is. We can't let that thing take the Byakugan into his clan."

"I don't care" replied Hiashi coldly. "The fact of the matter is that I do know EXACTLY who the boy is. And this is the perfect opportunity to foster an alliance between the Hyuuga and the new Hakumei clan he is forming. Now, either you will remove that seal, or I will." Neji's eyes widened at his uncle speaking like this. For as long as he could remember, Hiashi had never shown any interest in him since his father died. He had always been cold and distant. Perhaps there truly was a heart beneath the Head Hyuuga's ice.

"Fine" said the elder. "However, if he goes over to the Hakumei, he will not take the Byakugan with him. That is our decision Hiashi. You know OUR clan laws are quite clear. The Byakugan only leaves the clan when a Hyuuga girl marries an outsider, and even then, an alliance is formed. And so, effective immediately, I invoke the right of Caged Bird Constriction." Before Hiashi could say anything, the elder formed a seal. Neji was suddenly assaulted by the worst pain of his life, coming from two separate regions.

The first and worst were his eyes, which felt like they were being clawed out by some wild animal. The second was the far more sensitive region of the groin, which felt as though it had been lit on fire, but oddly enough couldn't beat out the pain in his eyes. Eventually, the pain stopped...along with Neji's ability to see. There was nothing but an inky blackness to take the place of his perfect vision. His sight had been taken from him.

"What...did you...do to me?" asked Neji, gasping for breath.

"We've taken your sight from you. Such a gift is for the Hyuuga clan only" he heard one of the elders say. "As a bonus, we've also made sure, that any children you sire will not possess the Byakugan. As of this moment, you are a Hyuuga no more. The seal on your head is gone...just like you always wanted." He heard the Hyuuga elders' laughter fade, indicating they had left the room. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Neji heard his uncle sigh.

"I am sorry Neji" he said. "I truly am. The Caged Bird Constriction is the worst thing anyone can do to a member of this clan. I tried to have it abolished years ago, but unfortunately, I failed." Sighing again, Hiahsi continued. "I want you to know Neji, that I loved my brother very much. He wrote a note for me to give to you when you were old enough to understand what happened back then...given the circumstances, would you like me to read it to you?" Neji nodded as he heard the sound of paper being unrolled as his Uncle began to speak.

Back in the arena, Sasuke hadn't shown up yet, so in place of his match with Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru were moved up to fight. Orochimaru wasn't worried. Although he would love to see his prize fight, he knew what kind of damage Gaara could do. Better he not damage Sasuke too much before the invasion began. As for the match with Vader and Neji, the disguised Snake-Sannin was thoroughly intrigued. Never before had he seen such powers at work. The strange lightning technique's the two boys used didn't even expend any chakra. _"There is little wonder why Kimimaro never returned"_ he thought. _"In his condition, he stood no chance. And against a genin no less. But it truly isn't the Kyuubi. Which means there is a chance I myself could attain such abilities."_

"Your daughter is truly skilled with her battle-fan" said Sarutobi, drawing Orochimaru's attention away from the fight. Looking at the strange bodyguards behind Sarutobi once again, Orochimaru marveled at the genius of Grievous's metal body.

"Indeed" he replied. "And this...Shikamaru, is exactly as I would expect from the legendary Nara clan. There intelligence is revered even in Suna."

"Yes, I would expect so" said Sarutobi, chuckling. "But their intelligence isn't all they're known for." As if to accentuate the point, Shikamaru, after working hard and getting his opponent into an easily beatable position, simply gave up. The crowd booed and shouted at the young Nara boy as he began leaving the arena.

"Yes" said Orochimaru. "They are just as legendary for their laziness as their intelligence. Now however, perhaps if the Uchiha shows up, we could have a fair match. I would love to see just how he fares against my son."

The crowd seemed to be in agreement. The two could hear several shouts to bring out the Uchiha, and get on with his match. "Unfortunately" replied Sarutobi. "Sasuke is without a doubt late. It appears we'll have to disqualify him." Sending a signal to Genma, the man nodded before beginning to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said. "I am sorry to inform you, that due to not having arrived yet, Sasuke Uchiha is-" He was cut off by the blast of wind and the flurry of leaves in the center of the arena. As it calmed down, the crowd roared to life as in the center stood Sasuke and Kakashi. The latter of whom was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry we're so late" Kakashi told Genma. "We were training outside the village and unfortunately lost track of our time."

"You're lucky you got here when you did" replied Genma. "I was about to disqualify him. Kakashi, get up to the stands." Turning to one of the competitor's areas, Genma called down Gaara as Kakashi shunshined up to the stands.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Kakashi turned at the sound of the voice and the raspy breathing that accompanied it. Facing Vader, Kakashi looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked, a bit confused, having never seen him with his Vader suit on.

"It's me Sensei" replied Vader, passing Kakashi, who was stunned at the transformation his student had gone through. Leaning on the railing, Vader continued. "You've already missed the match of one of your students...perhaps you should at least watch one of the others."

"This match between Sabaku no Gaara" shouted Genma. "And Sasuke Uchiha...Begin!"

Chapter End

I hope you all liked it. It's been a while, so I decided to hit this chapter the last two or three days. You know the drill, tell me what you thought, but those who only say "Update soon" will only piss me off.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Tyranus." Neji looked up at the booming voice of Vader, though he could see nothing. His uncle had left several minutes before, leaving him alone in the darkness.

"What is it you wish of me, My Master" replied the ex-Hyuuga.

"I merely wish to see what has happened. I felt you in pain, and I must say, I am disappointed in my teammate's fighting ability. I expect he won't make it to Chuunin. And so here I stand" said Vader.

"Yes" replied Neji. "For none to see." Vader nodded, his raspy breathing unnerving Neji, as it accentuated the darkness of his new world.

"So my feelings were correct" he said. "The Hyuuga's have taken your vision. But through me, you shall find that they have not taken your sight." As Neji pondered this statement, Vader continued. "Now, I have recently gained information of an invasion to take place today in this village. As you are, you do not have the power to fight. I am going to have a clone escort you to a more secure location. This place is not safe for you at this time of vulnerability."

Clenching his fists and growling, Neji tried to hold back his rage. He was supposed to be strong. He was his year's Rookie of the Year. He wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I suggest you get some rest" said Vader. "Just because you can't see, doesn't mean you can't be a force to be reckoned with." Neji felt a hand at his shoulder, and stood up, throwing an arm around his master's neck for support. "Before you take him away, take Tenten as well." The clone nodded, before exiting the room. Exiting the room himself, Vader made his way back to the arena to see what was happening in Sasuke's fight. Entering the stands, he moved up to the railing, and looked down into the arena. Seeing a large dome in the middle of the arena, but not Sasuke, Vader began scanning for his teammate, his eyes searching all over from within his mask.

He finally found him. Standing on the wall, Sasuke crouched into a low position, and stared down at the dome. Stretching out his senses, Vader tried to feel out Gaara, finding him within the sand dome. The sand itself seemed saturated with the red-head's chakra. Turning back to Sasuke, the Hakumei Grand Master saw the dark-haired boy flash through three hand signs before he felt a wave of chakra. In Sasuke's hand, lightning began arcing across his fingers. It was in a way, a chakra-powered version of Sith Lightning. The entire arena had gone silent, allowing a strange sound to permeate the air. It sounded like a flock of birds, chittering loudly.

Dashing down the wall at high speeds, Sasuke made a mad dash for the sand dome, his chirping-lightning tearing up the ground as it passed over it. As he neared his target, several spikes of sand came shooting out from the surface of the structure, going in for a spearing motion, but Sasuke was too fast, dodging them all easily, before thrusting his attack straight through the sand.

For a moment, all was silent, before a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the inside of the dome. Vader found himself assaulted by a wave of Gaara's emotions, and they were powerful. Ranging from fear, to rage, to surprise, the black-clad Force-user almost stumbled at the sheer immenseness of the feelings rippling through the Force. Up in the Kage's box, Ahsoka dropped to her knee, feeling the same intense emotions that Vader was. From the corner of his eye, Orochimaru saw this.

"Is your guard alright?" he inquired, voice as even as ever. As Grievous began helping her up and tending to her, he continued.. "She doesn't look well. Perhaps she needs medical attention."

"That will not be necessary, Lord Kazekage" replied Sarutobi. "Because of her clan's peculiar bloodline, its members possess a high degree of empathy. She probably is currently feeling everything felt by your son at the moment. Perhaps he is the one in need of medical attention." Orochimaru turned back to the match.

"All of my children knew the risks of entering these exams" he said. "Besides, my son is very strong. I doubt he is finished just yet." As if to prove his point, down in the arena, Sasuke jumped away, a second before a giant, monstrous arm shot out from the punctured area of the dome. It froze for a moment, before it turned to sand, and the dome fell apart, revealing Gaara, clutching a bloody shoulder and panting heavily.

Narrowing his eyes, Orochimaru made a motion with his hand, and his guards nodded, before blowing a smoke bomb, setting off the signal for the invasion to begin. Down in the stands, the civilians and low-level shinobi began dropping like flies, falling prey to the 'House of Nirvana' genjutsu.

"Surprised, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

"I should have known" replied Sarutobi. "Oh yes, that's right…I did." Before the smoke could clear, several shouts could be heard. As the wind picked up and the smoke cleared, Orochimaru's eyes widened. His four disguised bodyguards were all bloody, but none seemed to be dead. They just seemed to be in horrible pain. Standing before them with their katanas drawn were Sarutobi's guards, blood dripping from their blades.

In front of him stood Sarutobi, dressed in full battle gear. Down in the stands, he watched as his concealed army was being decimated by the Konoha forces. Looking up at Sarutobi with pure hatred, Orochimaru hissed in anger.

"This isn't possible. How did you learn of my strategy?" he demanded. A smirk appeared on Sarutobi's face.

"An old servant of yours. When you sent him to kill Vader, you destroyed any chance of succeeding in your endeavor." If it was possible, Orochimaru's eyes widened even further.

"You lie, Old Monkey" he said. "Kimimaro was my most loyal subordinate. He would have died before betraying me."

"Perhaps" said Ahsoka. "Or perhaps rather than die, all it would take would be for him to have been reborn…Isn't that right Grievous?"

"Indeed, My Lady" replied the metal monstrosity. And in that moment, Orochimaru was hit with realization.

"So…" he said. "You indeed betray me Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro is dead, just as you wished for, my former Master" Said Grievous. "He no longer exists. "I am Grievous, and give you none of my loyalty."

As his guards began to get back up, each holding a wound, Orochimaru rose, throwing away his disguise. "It's over, my former student" said Sarutobi. "You cannot stand against the leaf."

"We will not back down now, Lord Orochimaru" said the larger guard.

"Form the barrier" said Orochimaru, getting nods from his subordinates.

Down in the stands, Vader cleaved the head off of one of the Sound Shinobi that had jumped at him. Reaching out with the Force, he brought his hands together, picking up several other enemy ninja, and slamming them together with a sickening thud as heads collided. Seeing Gaara's sensei and siblings gathering around the young red-head, Vader launched himself into the arena. He could feel every aspect of his senses heightened to unbelievable levels as he approached them. As Gaara's older siblings helped him stand upright, supporting him on their shoulders, they caught sight of the black-clad young man drawing nearer.

"Stay back" demanded his sensei, but with a flick of Vader's wrist, the man was thrown aside, slamming into the wall of the arena, several bones breaking, as well as the concrete wall. Gaara's brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, both widened their eyes in shock.

Lifting his hand, Gaara sent a wave of sand at the Force-user, which wrapped around him like a cocoon. "Too easy" growled the red-head, as he started to close his hand into a fist. "Sand Cof-" Suddenly, the sand trap exploded with an enormous shockwave, blowing the three back, causing them to skid across the dirt. Sasuke wasn't so lucky either, but he was far enough back to remain on his feet.

"Sasuke" said Vader, addressing the boy. "I think your match is over. Get up into the stands and help subdue the invading forces."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded. "I'm not going anywhere until you fill me in."

"I'm not going to argue this fact with you. Go find Kakashi, he'll explain everything" replied Vader. "Now go. You're not needed here." While he may not have liked it, Sasuke nodded, before complying. Seeing Temari beginning to stand, Vader smirked beneath his mask as she went for the fan.

"Bad move" he said. Channeling Force-lightning, he sent it straight at Temari. Instinctively moving her fan up to act as a shield, she didn't realize her mistake as the metal in the fan conducted the lighting straight through her body, effectively making her into a living lightning-rod. As he ceased his attack, Temari groaned, her literally smoking body falling to the ground, unconscious. Calling upon the Force, Vader placed his hand on Kankuro's forehead, forcing the puppeteer into a Force-induced sleep. Turning his attention to Gaara, as the boy began desperately backing away.

Gaara was frightened. He kept sending wave after wave of his sand, but all it took was a flick of Vader's wrist to deflect every attack. Taking another step back, Gaara stumbled, his tired, injured body dropping to the ground. Before he could hit, he was pulled into the air by Vader.

"Master Jiraiya" said Vader, before the Toad Sage appeared via shunshin.

"Right" replied the white-haired Sannin. Gaara tried to attack him, but was stopped by Vader.

"You don't want to attack Master Jiraiya" he said. For some reason, Gaara felt a strange euphoric feeling, as though he was no longer in control of himself. Strangely, all malice toward Jiraiya left him, and he even found himself replying.

"I don't want to attack Master Jiraiya" he said. Beneath his mask, Vader smirked yet again. Gaara's psyche was so degraded from his demon, he had little to no resistance to the Mind Trick.

"You humbly ask that Master Jiraiya attempt to fix your seal" he continued.

"I humbly request that Master Jiraiya attempt to fix my seal" replied Gaara, his eyes glazed over. Finding Gaara's seal with no difficulty, Jiraiya pulled out a brush and some ink before swiping a few symbols over it. Flying through hand seals, he placed his palm over the markings, which glowed a bright blue color before setting.

"Right" said the Seal Master. "It's not permanent, but it should hold for now. Put him out." Nodding, Vader waved his hand and Gaara fell to the ground and into blissful sleep, the nightmares that plagued him never appearing. For the first time in his life, with his sleep, his demon did not awaken.

Out in the village, the battle raged. Neji, supported through Tenten acting as guide, moved through the ruckus, hoping to get to the safety tunnels in the Hokage Monument without major trouble.

"Where do you think you're going?" Descending from the rooftops, nine enemy Shinobi dropped and surrounded them. "Lookie here boys" said the same voice as before. "What do we have here? Two lovebirds taking a stroll through the burning and bloodshed." The others laughed as both Tenten and Neji settled into fighting stances, Tenten unsealing a bo-staff.

"What are we dealing with Tenten?" asked Neji, which caused their opponents to laugh harder.

"Oh that's rich" said one of them. "A blind Hyuuga. This is gonna be hilarious." As Tenten dashed in, Neji merely stood, his form shaking, seething in rage. And in his rage, a glimmer of something entered the blackness. It was only for a moment, but it was as though he was seeing through his Byakugan. For a split second, he could see everything in such detail. And all the people around him seemed as if they weren't even physical. They seemed almost luminescent. As quickly as his vision came, it left, and he was kneed in the gut, forcing him to his knees, before a he was grabbed by the front of his robes, spun and hurled away.

"You're pathetic, you know that, kid" said his attacker. "If you can't see, you can't fight. And if you can't fight…well, you'll get the picture as you enter the next life." Neji began to stand, coughing up a bit of blood. As he stood, he began to attempt to regain his focus. Reigning in his rage, Neji closed his eyes, before opening them once more to see with his amazing new vision.

"So are you ready for death?" asked his attacker.

"Are you?" hissed back Neji. The enemy ninja was about to retort, before feeling a pressure at his throat. He let out a horrible gasping sound, causing his teammates who were focusing on Tenten, to move in on Neji. However, the three others that came to help were also caught in the invisible grip of Neji's Force choke, his barely restrained anger giving his attack far more power. As they fell to the ground, dead, Neji turned his attention to the five others who had just knocked Tenten back into a corner.

"Tenten, drop!" he shouted. The girl heard and instantly dove to the ground. As the last five assailants turned to look, they were blasted with an intensely powerful Force-lightning attack, completely frying them, as they too dropped. Feeling drained, Neji fell to his knees, his vision fading in-and-out.

"Neji!" cried Tenten, dashing over, throwing her Jedi-style cloak over the boy, helping him stand. "Are you alright? What happened? What was that?" Neji looked at the girl, her luminescent form looking on him with concern. Neji just let a small smirk grace his lips, before throwing the hood up on the cloak, concealing his face.

"I'm fine Tenten" he said, chuckling a bit. "Merely…fulfilling my destiny. Let's continue on. I'm not sure I have the strength to do that again." Tenten just nodded, allowing Neji to throw his arm around her shoulder, leaving the massacre Neji had caused.

On the roof of the Kage box, a fierce battle was going on. At least on Orochimaru's end it was fierce. With Kimimaro having betrayed him, even his trump card of the Impure World Resurrection had failed. Kimimaro was keen to every function of his plan, on the off chance that he would have been needed. Sarutobi had been correct. His biggest mistake was sending his subordinate after the Kyuubi vessel. The Sound Four had to dispel the barrier keeping out the Anbu and other Shinobi, in order to help him in his battle.

Unfortunately, with Ahsoka's bloodline, she could take on two members at once. Grievous, when he had been Kimimaro, trained along-side the Sound Four until his disease forced him onto bed-rest. He knew every move that his former teammates could make, and counter them. Thrusting one of his katanas forward, he caught Tayuya in the shoulder, before pulling his leg up and actually gripping Sakon by the throat with his highly dexterous feet, and throwing him away into the red-headed girl. Because of his metal body, Grievous couldn't even be affected by the twins with their Cursed Seals at level two. Without having most of his body, they could not merge into him.

As Jirobo came in for a strike to Ahsoka, she side-stepped at the last moment, Force-pushing him off the roof. Sensing her second opponent behind her, she whipped around and swung in a downward angle, blocking an arrow with her blade. Gripping Kidomaru with the Force, she pulled him to her, swinging her blade and slicing off the two lower arms on his right side. Twisting, she sent a backwards stab into his thigh.

"How the hell did you stop my arrow, you stupid bitch?" growled out the spider-like man.

"I could sense you preparing an arrow" replied Ahsoka. "Your thoughts betray you. By the time you had fired, I'd already begun slowing the arrow down enough to deflect it with my sword." After she explained, she slammed the blunt end of her blade down on the back of Kidomaru's head, knocking him out.

Sarutobi, however, being old, was barely holding his own against Orochimaru. Sarutobi vowed that when the invasion was over, he was going to give up the Kage title, as he flipped backwards to avoid a hail of kunai and shuriken. As he landed, however, Orochimaru sent out dozens of snakes from his sleeves, which coiled around Sarutobi like ropes, rendering him immobile.

"My invasion may fail, Sarutobi-sensei" growled Orochimaru. "But you will not escape this day with your life." A snake slithered up Orochimaru's throat, delivering him his Kusanagi sword. Gripping it with both hands, Orochimaru dashed toward Sarutobi, bringing the blade up, looking to make a downward-angled swing, which would cleave off his former sensei's head. Seeing this, Grievous moved in, using his cybernetic speed to close the distance quickly. Whipping around, he made a downward sweep, slicing the snakes off of Sarutobi, before throwing his sword down and continuing with his momentum, catching the Kusanagi between his metal hands.

Try as he might, Orochimaru could barely move the Kusanagi from his grip.

"Why betray me, Kimimaro?" asked Orochimaru.

"Perhaps it was the fact that you knew what was causing my disease, and did nothing about it" replied Grievous, coughing a bit, but never loosening his grip. "You are going to die, my former-Master. At the moment, you are at quite the disadvantage."

"How so?" grunted the Snake Sannin. Grievous merely let out an empty, hollow chuckle.

"For starters, your invasion is collapsing around you" said the Mechanical Monstrosity. "And secondly, you cannot do anything while your hands are occupied with your blade."

"Neither can you" said Orochimaru, trying to remove the Kusanagi from Grievous' grasp.

"That is where you are wrong" said Grievous, before a strange sound began emitting from both arms. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Grievous' two arms became four, and his grip barely loosened. Reaching his newly reveal arms behind him, he unsheathed his other two Katana, and swung them together, hoping to slice Orochimaru in two, as though caught in a giant pair of scissors. Deciding on his life over his sword, Orochimaru leapt away.

"Ah" said Grievous. "It appears that the famous Kusanagi blade is now mine. The first of many blades to add to my collection"

Orochimaru looked out. His Sound Four were defeated, and his invasion force crushed. Off in the distance, he saw his snake summons defeated by toad summons. Gaara had been taken out, and across the village, the top Shinobi from the most prominent clans were defeating his forces left-and-right. As he began to give the retreat order, he was pulled forward, as though slammed into the ground by an invisible boulder. As he struggled against the invisible force holding him down, he felt an incredible pain in his arms. Managing to lift his head, he saw Grievous standing above him, a bloody Kusanagi in hand.

"Now you can no longer use the jutsu you love so much" said Grievous. "And thanks to the Kusanagi's poison, your arms cannot be reattached or regenerated. It matters little, for now I take your head."

"No!" Grievous was suddenly tackled by Jirobo, who had climbed back up to the roof. The distraction proved to be enough to allow the defeated party to gather the severed limbs of its members, before turning tail and running.

"You will all pay for this!" shouted Orochimaru. "Especially you Kimimaro. Nobody betrays me!"

"Should we follow?" asked Ahsoka. Sarutobi merely sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but no" he said. "With his limbs severed by the Kusanagi, he cannot use jutsu again. With this failed invasion, they have lost an ally in Sand, and know they are outmatched by our own forces, especially by themselves. We've essentially taken the venom out of the snake. Right now, we should worry most about stopping the last of the combined army, and then begin clean-up of the village as soon as possible."

"But there are other villages he could ally himself with" said Grievous, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Indeed" replied Sarutobi. "I let him go all those years ago. That was a mistake. I may not have ended his life this time, but I feel the mistake has at the very least been ratified." Ahsoka and Grievous just nodded, before leaping from the roof down into the arena below.

Timeskip

One week later

"For your bravery, your resourcefulness, and easily proving yourselves in battle, I hereby in my authority as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, grant the following members of the Shinobi forces, the rank of Chuunin" said Sarutobi. "When I call your names, you may step forward and receive your Chuunin vests. Shikamaru Nara…Tenten Hakumei…Neji Hakumei…Vader Hakumei." Sasuke fumed that he didn't manage to get promoted, but said nothing.

"And, I grant entrance into the Konoha Shinobi forces to Ahsoka Hakumei" continued Saurtobi, "Who receives the rank of Chuunin. And Grievous, who based on current skill and past merit, gains the official rank of Jonin." Once everyone had either gotten a forehead protector, or a Chuunin vest, applause broke out.

After the invasion, it didn't take long to return to a semblance of order. With advanced knowledge of the attack, they had eliminated a lot of death and collateral damage. Even though they still had plenty of cleaning and repairing to do, as well as political actions to take concerning the Sand village, Sarutobi wished to give credit where credit was due, and give the promotions that had been earned during the exams and the invasion. And so, once more in the arena, the promotions were given, for the entire village to witness. Shikamaru turned out to be the only one to put on his vest. Neji stood slightly back from the group. In his hand was a walking stick, and he wore a pure-black robe, with a hood that concealed most of his face. He preferred to stick to that, rather than put on the vest.

Vader merely accepted his, but didn't put it on. Ahsoka stood beside him, her brown, Jedi robe blowing in the slight breeze, her hood up to conceal her face as well. She took her Chuunin vest and, like Neji and Vader, just hung on to it rather than put it on. Tenten wore similar robes, but preferred not to wear her hood. She didn't wear her new vest either. Grievous merely took his new Konoha forehead with a polite nod.

"I also have another announcement" said Sarutobi, and the entire crowd became silent so he could continue. "After carefully considering some issues, I have decided…to step down as Hokage." This declaration was met with many shocked murmurs throughout the stands. Even Vader raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, as Sarutobi hadn't even mentioned his decision to him.

"I will remain Hokage until such a time that my Successor is ready to take responsibility. In the event they absolutely refuse the position, Jiraiya of the Sannin will fill the title of Hokage, until another suitable Shinobi is found. But, until then, I am issuing an order, that effective immediately, Tsunade Senju return to this village, and be filled in on her situation as my chosen successor." The crowd in the stands broke into thunderous applause of approval. Tenten had stars in her eyes, causing Vader to chuckle at the girl. He of course knew that Tsunade was her idol.

Off in a casino near the Konoha-Kusa border, a busty, blonde haired woman sneezed.

Chapter end.

A little shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short filler chapter to begin the Search for Tsunade, as well explain the so-far non-existent lightsabers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Star Wars

"Gah!" shouted Naruto, throwing a sparking device to the floor, before it subsequently exploded. He had skipped wearing the Vader suit for the day at least, so his shiny black armor didn't get singed.

"Damn," said Kyuubi, taking a look. "Third one this week. I was hoping we'd be able to make this one work. Perhaps rather than the plasma blade of a lightsaber, we should focus on recreating the chakra blade used by the Nidaime Hokage."

"No," replied Naruto. "If memory serves, that sword isn't nearly as powerful as what a lightsaber is. The weapon of the Jedi would slice it to pieces. Do we know what the problem is?" Kyuubi sighed and furrowed his brow.

"The core of the lightsaber is its crystal, as you already know," replied the kitsune. "However, all the crystals we've acquired so far have not had the right qualities. Something about them makes them incompatible with the technology."

"Do you know of any type of crystal that might work?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"No," said Kyuubi, before seeming to rethink that statement. "Wait, yeah...well, maybe. It'll be difficult to get though."

"How so," replied Naruto, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Well, the crystal is very special..." said Kyuubi. "However, it belonged to the Shodaime Hokage, and at this point, probably belongs to the future Hokage, Tsunade." Naruto frowned.

"I don't suppose the mind trick will work on her?" he asked, and a deadpan look from Kyuubi was his answer.

"I thought so," he finished. "Why must there always be something guarding the treasure? Why not just hide it somewhere where they think nobody will find it?" Kyuubi shook his head.

"Because the universe hates you, that's why," he deadpanned, making Naruto just sigh and palm his face. He turned his attention to the door however as his newest apprentice entered.

"Master," said Neji, bowing respectfully, before Naruto waved at him to continue. "The Hokage desires to see you in his office. He and Master Jiraiya are planning a mission and wish for you to undertake it." Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other, before Kyuubi smirked and Naruto sighed.

"I guess it would be the best time to try it out," he announced, and Naruto could have sworn if the old fox didn't have a reputation to uphold, he would have done a small jig. In lieu of that, he did notice the kitsune had a bit of spring in his step as he moved over to his work-area. Pulling out a small, circular object, about a foot in diameter, he brought it back over to the two Force-users, before giving the object to the Sith.

"Take this to the Hokage, place this on his desk," he said. "I think he'll want to see if this works as much as I do." Neji quirked an eyebrow, but complied, turning and walking away, the clicking of his walking-stick the only thing that gave any indication of his lack of vision.

"You get a little too excited about this stuff, you know that?" said Naruto, crossing his arms.

"What can I say," replied Kyuubi, smirking. "After all my destruction, it's an amazing feeling to create." Naruto just smiled and shook his head. Turning, he moved out toward the balcony. After moving into his family home upon making Chuunin, he actually found there was almost too much space, but he did love the view. From the balcony, he could look out over the entire village, the house itself being built on top of the Hokage monument.

"Lord Hokage." Sarutobi raised his eyes from his business to see Neji enter the room, a strange disk in his hand.

"Lord Tyranus," acknowledged the elderly man. Jiraiya, who stood leaning against the wall also nodded to the hooded Sith. "Where is Vader? You told him that I sent for him, correct?"

"Yes Lord Hokage," replied Neji. "However, Kyuubi wished instead for me to bring you this." Placing the disk on the table, the center began to glow for a moment, before becoming dull once again. Jiraiya and Sarutobi gave one-another a look of curiosity, before both jumped back in fright as two miniature replicas of Naruto and Kyuubi appeared in a shimmer of light, every so often flickering like static on a monitor.

"Hey Old Man," said the Naruto miniature. "Sorry I didn't come in person, but _Kyuubi_-" As his name was spoken the fox at least had the decency to look sheepish. "-wanted to test out the new communication system."

"Vader...this is incredible," said Jiraiya, waving his hand through the two holographic figures. "This could revolutionize the way we not only communicate between the main villages, but how troops on the battlefield get their orders and communicate with one-another."

"That's the general idea," replied Kyuubi, a bit visibly miffed at Naruto getting the praise for his creation...well, he didn't invent it, but damn it, he still was the one who built it.

"You needed me for a mission?" asked Naruto, getting back to the matter at hand. Sarutobi put aside his shock for the moment as he cleared his throat and announced the affirmative.

"It would seem," he said. "That my former student Tsunade has refused the call to return. As an active shinobi, she and her apprentice and travel companion, Shizune, cannot ignore a recall to the village. As it stands, even with our prior knowledge of the invasion, we still have quite a bit to deal with when it comes to internal and international affairs of the village regarding it, and our forces are stretched thin. That is why I would like Jiraiya and yourself to locate the two and return them to the village. Regardless of whether or not she refuses the Hokage position, Tsunade still has a responsibility to come back."

Back at his home, Naruto was intrigued by this latest development. It appeared that when Anakin had told him that what he needed would be provided by the Force, the statement wasn't limited to Kimimaro alone. Looking at his own holo-link, which displayed Sarutobi at his desk, with both Jiraiya and Neji standing close enough to viewed, he answered the old Hokage.

"Alright, I accept the mission," he said. "However, I wish to bring Lord Tyranus as well. I am his teacher after all, and while Ahsoka is indeed strong in the Force, she cannot teach him the ways of the Sith, as I can. She can instruct Tenten in my absence, but only I can teach the darker ways which my apprentice yearns to use." Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," he said. "The council wishes for your two apprentices to be trained in your ways as soon as possible. While they really have much less power than they think, they do have a point. They, as well as members from the other villages, saw how you fought in the exams, as well as held your own in the invasion. The invasion itself, while having a low impact to us, still will make others think we are easy pray. The sooner we begin putting out shinobi of the highest caliber, like yourself, the sooner we regain that lost ground in the eyes of our rival villages."

"I understand," replied Naruto. "When exactly do we leave for this mission?"

"Two hours," replied Jiraiya, all serious. "I trust that will give you ample time to pack and be ready at the gate." Naruto nodded.

"As you wish, Master," he replied. "You may keep the holo-link for the time being, Lord Hokage. It will allow for more frequent updates of our progress in tracking down Lady Tsunade." Sarutobi nodded, seeing the logic in that."

"Indeed, though I may need Kyuubi to instruct me in how to properly use it," he said, and Kyuubi smirked, nodding.

"My pleasure, Lord Hokage. Always nice to be _appreciated,_" he announced, putting extra emphasis on his word choice while glaring a bit at Jiraiya. If the old toad sage noticed, he didn't show it.

"Lord Tyranus, return here at once and collect anything you may need for this mission. We will both meet Master Jiraiya at the village gates at the appointed time." His voice fizzled out to the three in the Hokage's tower as the transmission ended, the two holographic images deteriorating and disappearing, the holo-link deactivating.

"Would you like me to assign an escort back to the Namikaze estate, Lord Tyranus?" asked the Hokage. He knew that their abilities let him have a semblance of sight, but he still felt bad for the ex-Hyuuga.

"I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine on my own," he replied, already half way out the door, his walking stick quietly tapping the space in front of him as he walked.

"My Lord." Naruto turned to the door at being addressed by his right-hand man. Or cyborg, as the case was. Grievous had to crouch to fit through the door into Kyuubi's work-shop, but once he was through, he stood up to his full, menacing height.

"What is it Greivous?" asked Naruto, his yellow-eyes staring at the cyborg intently. His voice was level, speaking to the enhanced warrior as though speaking to an equal. Unlike Orochimaru, and even the original Vader, Naruto led through respect, not fear, and in order to do that, he needed to show his subordinates a measure of respect. However, he wasn't afraid to put the fear into those that refused to adhere to his command.

"Lady Ahsoka wishes to see you when you are finished here," he announced, bowing before his lord and master. "She awaits you in your room." His sentence was punctuated by a fit of coughing, but it didn't seem to bother the large cybernetically-enhanced shinobi.

"Tell her that I'll be there momentarily," replied Naruto. "I just need to pack some things for a mission. It won't be long."

"I'll give her the message," said Grievous, standing back up and leaving the room, once more ducking under the door frame. Grabbing a few of the lightsaber prototypes, Naruto sealed them into a scroll, before pulling on his Vader suit, sans helmet, which he threw under his arm. He nodded to Kyuubi, before leaving the room, navigating the corridors of the large house, arriving at his own room. Opening the door and peaking into the room, he saw the form of his wife looking out at the village from their own balcony. She wore a brown Jedi robe that covered most of her body.

He came up behind her, throwing his supplies on their bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning around and planting a kiss on the Togruta girl's cheek, and she smiled. Turning around in his grip, the two locked eye for a moment, their foreheads touching before she returned his kiss, this time on the lips. It lasted a full two minutes before the two parted, and smiled at the other.

"You wanted to talk to me?" said Naruto quietly, moving in to kiss the former Jedi's neck. She giggled a bit at Naruto's antics.

"Well, technically I said that I wanted to see you," she announced, and Naruto's teasing of her managed to loosen her robe, revealing that underneath she was wearing...nothing. Naruto just smiled, using the Force to shut the door to their room.

"Well, I see you," he replied. "And I like what I see." She giggled again.

"Well, you'll just have to wait to see it again til you get back from your mission," she said, closing her robe once more, grinning in pleasure at the high-pitched whine that resonated from Naruto. While Jedi generally frown upon relationships, she had to admit she did enjoy the reactions she could get from her husband.

"But whhyyyyyyy?" he whined, continuing to kiss her neck, every now and then nibbling her flesh a bit.

"Because," she replied, smiling a bit and almost outright laughing when he looked up at her. Somehow, the yellowed eyes made his pout very cute. Almost like a big blonde cat. She left her answer at that, but did add another note.

"But, maybe if your mission goes good, I may have to let you do a bit more than see," she said, making Naruto smile.

"Oooh, a bit of incentive?" he asked, returning his attention to her lips. As the two parted, he continued. "You drive a hard bargain, but alright."

"Besides," said Ahsoka playfully, moving in tight to his body. "It's not like you don't know what you're missing." Naruto sighed, but also smiled at the girl.

"That's what's going to make waiting so hard," he replied, and the two rested their foreheads together once more. "But you are definitely worth it." Ahsoka smile became even larger. She absolutely loved the way Naruto talked. He just made her feel like she was the only one in the entire Galaxy. The entire Universe. She was his whole world.

"Just come back soon, alright?" she said, getting a nod from her husband.

"I will. Will you be alright keeping up Tenten's training while I'm away? Neji will be traveling with Master Jiraiya and I, so you won't have to worry about him." Just as he had done moments later, Ahsoka nodded.

"Alright," he said, cupping her chin with his hand. "I'm going to meet Neji and Jiraiya now. Kyuubi has the holo-link up and running, so we can stay in contact."

"Good, cause I'd miss you too much otherwise," replied the Togruta girl. "Be safe."

"I will," replied Naruto, pulling his wife in for a kiss. As they broke apart, continued. "I love you, I'll be back soon." Ahsoka just nodded before motioning him out the door with a smile. Once outside, Naruto slid his Vader mask on, sealing the helmet shut with a hiss, before the raspy breath that was so unnerving to all that heard it. Taking off toward the gate, he was an intimidating figure with his dark, regal cape flowing in the wind.

Off in the distance, two figures, cloaked in robes and shadow, stood silent, watching the village. On their cloaks was a pattern of red clouds. Without saying a word to each other, they began walking toward Konoha, their feet barely creating a sound as they did so. They were men on a mission. And they would not fail their mission.

Chapter end.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY! I managed to pump this one out. It took me forever, locked up behind fifteen other stories (One of which is a new Clone Wars cross I've been cooking up, and it should be a good one. Starts in the Season 3 two parter finale 'Padawan Lost' and 'Wookie Hunt' Gonna be...Fantastic.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Star Wars.

"So where's your suit?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as they exited the village gates. The Sannin was referring to the fact he was currently wearing a set of black Jedi robes rather than his Vader suit. Walking along with them, keeping pace easily, was Neji, wearing the same robes, with his hood up to shadow his face.

"Sealed in a scroll," the blonde replied. "As most of the mission requires tracking Tsunade, I feel that it would be too conspicuous. I'm keeping it sealed until we find our wayward Hokage candidate." Jiraiya just shook his head.

"Why? Is it too bulky, or something?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head, looking up at his master with his yellowed, sith eyes.

"In a sense. The suit is actually very comfortable, and I can definitely fight in it, as I proved to everyone during the exams," he said. "However, for traveling, I believe it would bee more of a hindrance in the long run. I'm not nearly as fast with it on, as I am without, and that can make all the difference in getting to Tsunade." Jiraiya nodded.

"Good point," he replied. "I hadn't thought about that. You alright there, Neji?" The former Hyuuga nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Master Jiraiya," he replied. "Thank you for your concern, but just because I'm blind does not mean I am handicapped." Jiraiya shrugged before turning back to the path. "Master, I sense something," continued Neji, this time referring to Naruto.

"Yes, I sense the disturbance as well," Naruto announced. "Be mindful, my apprentice. I feel that very soon you will receive your first test as a Sith." Nodding, Neji stretched out with the Force, trying to pinpoint what exactly the disturbance was. Off in the distance, two cloaked figures stood, looking out at the road, before following the trail of the Tsunade Search-Party.

"I am interested in this Tsunade woman, Master," Naruto continued. "I've heard she's strong...very strong." Jiraiya shook his head, remembering the countless times he had been on the receiving end of the woman's fury. The results were never pretty. He rubbed his jaw, phantom pain shooting through it at the very thought.

"Oh yeah. One punch could knock you all the way across the village," he replied, his mind drifting to his old teammates. "Back when she, Orochimaru and I were students of the Hokage, we were almost undefeated. With her strength, Orochimaru's skill in Jutsu, and mine in sealing, we were a highly formidable team. But eventually, we fell apart..." Naruto nodded, knowing what Orochimaru had become in recent years.

"Orochimaru and Tsunade were both touched by death once too often over the years," Jiraiya continued. "Tsunade lost her little brother and her lover. It broke her. She eventually left the village."

"And Orochimaru?" Neji asked, his sightless eyes looking out from the shadow of his hood. The Toad Sage just sighed.

"Orochimaru started on his downward spiral much earlier, with the death of his parents. I'm no expert, but I would be willing to bet that it's their death which spurred him on his quest for immortality, among his other endeavors," he replied. Naruto just looked to his apprentice, nodding sagely as he knew the darkness that could overtake one's heart from the death of a loved one. Perhaps if Orochimaru, even armless, ever gave him any further trouble, he could use this information to his advantage. After all, Naruto's revenge wasn't complete. Naruto had lost each of his limbs, where Orochimaru had lost only two. When the snake man had lost his arms and his legs, only then would Naruto be satisfied, though the thought of the sannin dead did wonders for his mood either way.

The three decided to stay at a hotel in the first town they encountered, and while Jiraiya went off on his own to 'get information' from a woman, Vader and Tyranus stood on the roof. Naruto would use the Force to spin shuriken around the Sith apprentice, at random periods causing one to hurtle at him. Using his Katana, even blinded, Neji was able to deflect each of the shuriken. Had it been blaster fire, he may not have been so lucky, but the shuriken were slow enough that even with his limited Force-sight, he was able to react in time.

Feeling cold steel on his neck, Neji's sightless eyes widened as he felt a few drops of blood leak down from the light cut he received. "Be mindful, Tyranus," his master said with an icy coldness that always seemed to enter his being during their training sessions. "You must always be ready to react to anything. Don't let yourself become distracted, don't think that because you are doing one thing, another won't present itself."

"Yes, Master," Neji replied, before an all too familiar feeling overtook the boy. "Master!" he announced. Vader's eyes narrowed as he turned to the roof access door.

"I sense it too," he replied, watching the door open to reveal the two cloaked figures who had been following them. Vader carefully looked them over. The first though mostly concealed by his black, cloud decorated cloak, could still be seen as rather scrawny. There was something very familiar about him, but he wore a straw hat that also covered parts of his face. The other was larger, with blue skin and a fish-like appearance. Leaned against his shoulder was a large, bandage-wrapped sword, and both Naruto and his apprentice could practically see the Force wildly swirl around the blade. It wasn't natural.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Vader's eyes narrowed. So these two were after him, it seemed. "You can either come with us willingly, or by force. Either way, you _will_ be coming with us." Vader laughed at the veiled threat. These two knew him, but they obviously didn't know just who they were currently dealing with. Though he again eyed the bandage-wrapped sword. Something about it felt...off. His eyes narrowed and the two suddenly felt Katana's at their throats, two clones of Naruto stepping out behind them. The two stood motionless, before the clones erupted into smoke, surprising Vader. Two clones of the smaller man had come into existence behind his own.

"Your use of Shadow Clones is impressive...but ultimately useless here," the man said, tipping his hat up as his own clones disappeared and Vader growled. The man had an uncanny resemblance to the village's last Uchiha. Tyranus took a step forward, holding his hand out at the two. Force Lightning arced from his fingertips, catching the two off-guard. It didn't matter how fast they were, both her hit and knocked back. While the larger, blue man writhed on the ground, the Sasuke look-alike disappeared in a burst of smoke, revealed as a clone. The sith apprentice leaped backward, narrowly avoiding the strike from the real one. Allowing the Force to flow through him to aid in his fight, Vader went for a decapitating blow, only for the cloaked man to dodge with surprising speed. He came in to throw an elbow into the ribs of the blond, but Vader was able to redirect his blade and deflect the strike using the blunt end, leaping away to put some distance between them, dropping into his Soresu form, deciding to play the defensive until he knew what he was up against.

"This kid is full of surprises, Itachi," the blue-skinned man announced, standing back up. "Just let me cut off a limb or two, then we won't have to deal with this shit."

"_So, it's Itachi Uchiha...So _this _is the man Sasuke is determined to kill," _Vader thought, before channeling the Force to allow his mind to sync with his apprentice. _"Leave Itachi to me, Lord Tyranus. His partner is yours to handle, but watch out for his sword. The Force is screaming to me that it's dangerous."_

"_Yes, Master,"_ he replied, settling into Makashi. The fish-man just laughed, slinging his sword across his shoulder.

"You wanna go against me, little man? Do you even know who I am?" he asked, his sword pulsating oddly, and Tyranus narrowed his sightless eyes.

"Your name won't matter soon enough. You'll be lying dead at my feet shortly," he replied, and his opponent roared before swinging the massive blade at the blind-boy. Tyranus blocked, but was forced back slightly. He cursed his mistake. While Makashi was created for blade to blade combat, it wouldn't be as effective against the larger sword, and so he shifted to Form IV, Ataru, using the Force-enhanced senses and physical abilities to acrobatically weave through the strikes of the, by-comparison, slower and more clumsy weapon.

Weaving in, he got a good hit across the man's chest, causing him to stagger back. But the Sith Apprentice was feeling like something was wrong, and stretching out with his senses, he delved deeper into the layers of the Force than he had ever gone, and began to realize what was happening. First, the blade itself was no mere sword, it was sentient. It allowed it and its wielder to work in sync and be far more effective than ordinary steel.

Second, the blade was becoming more and more saturated with chakra, while Tyranus was tiring quickly, leading the ex-Hyuuga to believe the blade was somehow draining him of his chakra even with only coming close. And third, his Force-allowed vision was beginning to fade, and he knew the sword had something to do with it. While he wasn't sure exactly how, the weapon was actually interfering with his connection to the Force. He had to end things quickly, or he was going to die.

Vader swung his blade but hit nothing but air, Itachi disappearing in a blur of motion, his face expressionless. He wasn't even trying. Another slash was easily blocked by a Kunai, and Vader growled as he tried to better focus his anger. With a lunge, he once more missed the man who had single-handedly killed his entire clan, who leapt up and balanced on the end of the Force-user's katana. _"Cocky bastard..."_ he thought. _"Let's see you do this when my Lightsaber is finished."_

"Why are you here?" he asked, dodging a swift kick at his head, holding up his hand and blocking a stab from a kunai. It hurt, thanks to his nerve seals, but it wasn't that bad. Mechanical arms were good for a lot more than picking things up. "What exactly is your endgame?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with trivial matters," Itachi replied, clones appearing, five of them surrounding blonde. "It's not a matter of why, merely a matter of when." Vader closed his eyes and sighed. Had he not known better, he would have thought that the chuunin was ready to give up. However, from his research on the boy, he knew that wasn't the case. Though to be fair, the reports weren't fully up to date. He had expected to be dealing with an idiot child that wore bright orange, not the skilled, yet young, warrior. He quirked an eyebrow as the air surrounding the blonde began to get almost hazy. He activated his Sharingan but saw the blonde expending no chakra. Obviously though, that didn't matter, as he and all his clones were forced back by some sort of shockwave. This was one jutsu that he had never seen, and one he couldn't copy.

As his clones dispersed, Itachi looked up to be hit by the invisible shockwave again, forcing him off the roof and onto an adjacent building. It was such a surprise that Itachi actually hit his head, disorienting him. Up on the roof of the Hotel, Tyranus still holding his own against the shark-man behind him, Naruto pulled a scroll out of a pouch on his belt, and unraveling it was engulfed in a burst of smoke. Rubbing his head, Itachi looked up at the plume of smoke and the figure which stepped out. It was the first time he ever saw the Vader suit. Even at the distance, he could hear the raspy breathing, and he could physically feel the change in the boy. It was as if a totally different person was inhabiting the dark garb. And though he knew it was still the same child, a cold chill overtook him as he gazed into the soulless eyes of the mask.

And then he turned, instead choosing to watch his apprentice fight. He motioned, and Itachi realized he was...inviting him to watch as well. Leaping up, Itachi moved next to the Hakumei Grand Master, unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing. Kisame was one of the feared Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He could handle a simple blind chuunin. "You can't win, even with your Sharingan." Itachi's expression did not change, even noticing the change in voice. He watched Kisame make a wild swing at Tyranus, only for him to duck under and muster his will into a might Force-Push, shoving the fish-person into the wall of the roof-access door. Itachi did nothing to help his partner as the Sith apprentice leapt in, determined to pin him to the wall with a sword through the throat. Luckily, he managed to dodge, slamming his knee into the ex-Hyuuga's stomach. Tyranus was sent reeling from the blow, but managed to regain his footing, panting like a dog, exhausted at having not only his chakra drained, but fighting half-blind.

"Your friend isn't doing too well, it seems," Itachi said, noting the condition Vader's apprentice was in. The same raspy breathing continued, even as Vader began to speak.

"Don't count my apprentice out just yet. All of your powers combined are nothing compared to the power of the Force." The Uchiha was intrigued, but said nothing, merely remaining content to just watch. He began to notice something different. Whereas the brown-haired boy once had milky, blind eyes, the eyes he now bore were the same ones he had seen in the blonde jinchuriki. A sickly yellow color with visible pupils so black they looked like the pits of hell themselves. His breathing came more under his control and he stood up straighter. Kisame laughed darkly.

"Still some fight in you, huh?" he said, taking a step forward. "Let's see what Samehada has to say about that one." As if responding to its name, the sword began to pulsate even more, the bandages working themselves off the blade a bit, revealing a scaly appearance beneath. But Tyranus had been pushed to his limit, and he was making it known, his tone icy, his fingers twitching dangerously. Beneath his mask, even Vader was impressed at how well the boy was channeling the Dark side of the Force. It swirled around him with the ferocity of a storm.

"Enough with that damned blade," he growled, and with a mighty Force Push, once more sent him into the roof access door, but this time, breaking him through it, knocking Samehada from his hands and causing the sentient sword to skid across the roof. Before Kisame could make a move to retrieve it, Tyranus pulled him back and into the air, choking him with the Force. Itachi looked on with curiosity in his sharingan eyes, but made no move to help his partner. Taking a step forward, the Sith Apprentice began pumping the Shark man full of Force Lightning, his cries of pain forcing the air from his lungs that much faster.

Turning, Itachi decided to take his leave. "Impressive," he announced. "We'll meet again soon. I was caught unprepared. I assure you it won't happen again." As he disappeared, his body bursting into a flock of crows, Vader merely sneered in disgust within his mask.

"No loyalty among the group, it seems," he announced. "Lord Tyranus, I believe it's time to end this. I'm curious about his sword, but we don't need him to tell us its secrets when we have Kurama. I'm sure he'll be pleased to have a specimen to dissect."

"As you wish," the apprentice announced without letting his eyes leave his victim. With a sharp flick of his wrist, the two heard the bones in Kisame's neck snap, killing the missing-nin instantly. Letting the body fall to the rooftop, Neji made to pick the blade up, but the handle forced spikes into his hand, forcing him to drop the handle. "It appears the Samehada remains loyal to its master, even in death." Vader nodded, pulling out his holo-comm.

"Indeed," was his simple reply, as the holographic images of Kyuubi and Grievous appeared before him, Grievous bowing respectfully. "I need you both to come to this location as soon as possible. I have something I want studied, and I want to know everything about it by the time we return, with or without Tsunade," he said, and Kurama nodded, already tracking Naruto's device. As their images disappeared, Naruto and Neji just looked at the scaled blade, determined to discover what was siphoning chakra, and interfering with Force-sensitivity.

Chapter end.

Well, it's official. The new chapter has been made. You have no idea how long it took just to become inspired to write this chapter. As always, I hope Ninja Bat Master likes, this was inspired by his fic, and I encourage you all to read his.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
